


Good Enough

by Mayoki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anorexia, Bromance, Eating Disorders, Epic Bromance, FFXV: Brotherhood, Fevers, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of PrompTis if you want to take it that way, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayoki/pseuds/Mayoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompto: a clumsy, geeky kid. Noctis: the sickly prince of a kingdom. Not the most obvious kids to become friends, but when Prompto treats Noctis as a boy and not a prince, Noctis warms to him and their friendship begins.</p><p>But theirs is not always a happy story. Loneliness, loss, and sicknesses plague them through every stage of their lives, and they must be strong for each other as well as for themselves. This is their story, from children to adults, and the journey they take in cementing a bond that will never be broken.</p><p>A sort-of retelling of Brotherhood episode 2, with lots of hurt/comfort added in, and taking Prompto's weight loss in a darker direction to an eating disorder.</p><p>Warnings: anorexia and mentions of bulimia. Please don't read if these are triggers for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know we already got Prompto's back story in Brotherhood episode 2, but…I don't know…I loved it, but I felt unsatisfied in several ways. Why didn't Noctis try to be friends a bit harder? Why didn't Prompto step up when Noctis was hurt (I'm going by the age of the dogs - Pryna is a puppy when Prompto finds him in Brotherhood, but an adult in the promo pics of Luna and wheelchair-bound Noctis. Which means that Prompto must have known that Noctis almost died, but still he waited until he was fitter before approaching Noctis. Little things like that that bothered me, and also I decided to angst it up a bit because why not? And I will continue believing that Noctis was a sickly child until I hear officially otherwise! So here I'm exploring a plot divergence where they become friends during Prompto's change, and then take it a bit further to their college years (you'll have to excuse me I'm English so my experiences of higher education are based on culture across the pond from most of you!)
> 
> Tl;dr I scribbled all over Brotherhood episode 2. Maybe someone else will enjoy reading it, but I just couldn't resist writing this.

Am I still not good enough?  
Am I still not worth that much?  
I'm sorry for the way my life turned out  
Sorry for the smile I'm wearing now  
Guess I'm still not good enough

- _Little Mix / Good Enough_

 

He pretended not to notice, but really how do you _not_ notice the prince of your kingdom? Even dressed in casual clothing the prince couldn't blend in. He was dropped off at the gates in a black limo, two of the Kingsguard in their grand uniforms escorted him inside the building while speaking through their earpieces and with a hand on the young boy's shoulders as if they were expecting an ambush.

Well, they hadn't been wrong. But the ambush came after they had finally left. Curious boys and girls crowded around the prince's desk, asking him what life was like in the palace, how much money he owned, if he had his own wing of the palace. Prompto listened to it all from his seat at the back while pretending to look at the pictures on his camera. Even the adorable beagle he'd snapped a photo of yesterday couldn't distract him. Cautiously he let himself lift his gaze a little; he hadn't realised just how close Noctis was sitting. The prince's desk was diagonal to his, set just in front so that Prompto could watch him without being noticed.

'Do you have your own airship?' one boy asked.

'Of course he does! Don't you, ouji-sama?' a girl gushed. 'He probably has ten. Don't you?'

Prompto watched them curiously. Lots of questions were being asked, but the hadn't heard the prince's voice answer anything yet at all. In fact when the teacher entered the room and the other kids fled back to their seats, the prince looked practically relieved. His shoulders relaxed a little at any rate. Could it be that the prince had been uncomfortable? Prompto could have laughed; the prince was probably used to that kind of stuff all the time. He was probably just bored by it all. Someone like the prince of Lucis was way too cool for losers like their class. And especially big fat losers like Prompto.

'Argentum, please put the camera away,' the teacher said.

Sniggers echoed over the class as he blushed and hurried to slip his camera into his backpack. As he sat himself up again he noticed that the prince had tuned to watch him with the rest of the class. For the briefest of moments their eyes met, but then the prince turned back as the teacher began speaking.

'And today we have a new student. You were all told last week, but our prince, His Highness Noctis Lucis Caelum, will be joining our class from today. We're very lucky to be in the presence of a member of the royal family, and I hope you will all join me in welcoming your new classmate.'

A dozen 'hi's murmured throughout the room.

'Would you like to introduce yourself?' the teacher asked kindly.

Noctis seemed to pale a few shades and looked down at his desk, a slim finger running over something that had been scratched into the surface. 'Not really.'

'Oh. Okay then,' the teacher quickly recovered herself and began with the history class.

Prompto couldn't concentrate, though. He found himself staring at the prince. The guy looked like he'd rather be anywhere but the classroom. The girl next to him passed him a note, but Noctis simply let it sit on his desk, unread. And as soon as the bell rang for break Noctis was on his feet and out of the door, faster than lightning.

And that was Prompto Argentum's first impression of the prince of his nation.

-

The perfumed letter was in his pocket for confidence. As he made his slow way around the side of the school building his hand reached in to touch it briefly, and wondered if perhaps he might be able to use it as evidence as to why he was doing this. Just in case the prince asked what on earth he was thinking of talking to him. Because really what right did he have? A commoner. A loser. The unpopular fat kid that likes taking photos of dogs and eating his weight in cream cakes…Prompto's feet slowed to a stop and his hand curled around the letter. What _was_ he thinking? He had no right to talk to Prince Noctis. The prince would just look at him like some piece of dirt on his shoe and laugh in his face. But the girl in the letter was counting on him. Slowly he let go of the letter, realising he was damaging it, and crept to the corner of the building to peer around.

As usual the prince was leaning against the bike shed in the shade, away from prying eyes (present company excluded) and doing something on his phone. Probably texting one of his many rich friends, Prompto thought. So why did the girl in the letter seem so happy that Prompto might be his friend? She made it sound as if Noctis was as unpopular as he himself was, but how could a prince be unpopular? When everyone in class flocked to him and loved him?

Well, now or never. Prompto took a deep, shuddering breath, then started forward. The prince didn't seem to hear or notice him, so he started speaking as he carefully picked his way over a barrier. 'Hey, ouji, I was thinking, maybe, maybe we could be friends? Whoa!' Prompto's foot caught on the barrier and the world tumbled around him. He made sure to cover up his camera so that it didn't get damaged from the fall but in doing so he scraped his elbow painfully as he landed in an unceremonious heap on the ground. And there he stayed, face scrunched up in horrific embarrassment, waiting for the roaring laughter to start.

Instead a shadow fell over him and the prince was above him, reaching out a hand.

'Are you okay?' asked a soft, uncertain voice.

'Huh? Oh, yeah it's fine. Here,' Prompto said, handing his camera up, wincing as it upset the injury on his elbow.

The prince's face crumpled into a frown. 'I didn't mean the camera. Hey, you're bleeding! Here, take my hand.'

'Your hand?' Prompto repeated, still a bit confused.

A smile spread on the prince's lips as he reached out for Prompto's other arm and tugged him up. Then the frown returned. 'You're…agh, you're heavy!' the prince exclaimed.

'S-sorry!' Prompto stammered, an automatic response. Now realising that the prince was trying to help him back onto his feet Prompto put some effort into getting up himself. Once he was standing again the prince's shy little smile was back. Prompto felt shame burning his cheeks for being such a nuisance; the prince was a tiny, skinny little thing. What had he been thinking making him pull up a huge guy like him? He bowed low at the waist. 'I'm so sorry, ouji! I d-didn't meant t-to-'

'You're Prompto, right?' The prince interrupted him.

Prompto cautiously straightened himself up. 'Yes?' He hadn't meant it to come out as a question.

'You really are bleeding, you know?'

'Oh it's fine,' Prompto said flippantly, without even looking at his elbow. It stung like nobody's business, but he wasn't going to make a fuss in front of the prince. 'I…I wanted to ask you something. I wondered if you wanted to be fr-'

'Seriously, you're getting blood all down your shirt,' Noctis said, stepping forward and lifting his arm up with cold hands. 'Here…' Noctis drew a perfect white handkerchief from his pocket and held it to Prompto's elbow, then he looked about. 'I'm not really supposed to do this, so you can't tell anyone, alright?'

'What? No it's fine, really! I don't want to put you to any trouble,' Prompto insisted.

'It's no trouble. I don't want you to go home hurt,' Noctis said.

Then the strangest thing happened; Prompto had been _sure_ that Noctis's eyes were a bright, vibrant blue. But suddenly they shifted to crimson, as if they had always been that way. Prompto was fascinated by the change and couldn't help but stare, until a strange warmth spread at his elbow over the injury. Panic seized him and he thought he was bleeding badly, but when he looked down the wound had been revealed again and the scrape was scabbing over already. Noctis's hands were holding his wrist and upper arm, and the strange warm sensation seemed to be coming from there, travelling down to his injury. He gasped as the scabs began to fade, the stinging pain receded and the skin beneath shone through fresh and pink. Then the skin calmed to it's usually pasty pale colour and it was as if they injury had never happened.

Prompto pulled his arm from the weak grasp, mouth open wide in amazement as he poked the area. 'Whoa. I'm never seen…what was that? What did you do?' He turned his elbow every which way but he couldn't see so much as a blemish on the skin.

'Just a…a little s-spell…' Noctis said. But his voice sounded strange; wheezy like Prompto sounded if he'd had to climb a flight of stairs.

When Prompto looked up it was to find Noctis looking pale and leaning against the side of the bike shed. His eyes were their normal blue colour again but the prince looked as if he were about to faint. Instantly Prompto stumbled forward and wrapped an arm around the prince's shoulders. This was bad; what if he got in trouble for making Noctis sick? What _had_ made Noctis sick?

'Just hold on to me, you'll be fine,' Prompto said, not knowing if it was true or not but feeling it was the right thing to say.

'I just need to sit down for a sec,' the prince said, swaying dangerously as he let go of the bike shed. Prompto steadied him and let the little guy lean against him as he stumbled around to the front of the school. By now Prompto was pretty much carrying Noctis along, hands under the prince's armpits as he dragged the staggering form over to a low wall.

'You're doing really well. Just a few more steps,' Prompto urged, his heart hammering in his chest. What if the prince died and he was the one found with the body? Would he be blamed? Would he go to prison? All he'd wanted was to be friends, but now he'd gone and screwed it up by hurting the crown prince. Would he be expelled from Lucis? Would he have to live in the wastelands between countries, never allowed to be a citizen because he'd killed a member of the royal family?

'Hey? What are you thinking?'

Noctis's voice sounded a little stronger. Prompto dared to look to his side, where the small boy was sitting watching him curiously. A little colour had returned to Noctis's cheeks and he didn't look so dizzy anymore.

'I was just…are you okay? You scared me, I thought you were dying!'

The prince laughed softly; it was a bit awkward, as if the boy didn't know quite how to do it. 'Not dying. I just get a bit tired after using magic. My father says I'll get used to it, but I don't see how.'

'Magic?' Prompto repeatedly dumbly. 'Oh! You mean the crystal? You use the crystal? I thought only the king could do that?'

'Any member of our family can.'

'Amazing,' Prompto said, actually in awe for the first time in his life. He'd been healed instantly without the need for an expensive potion. 'If it hurts you to do it, why did you heal me?'

Noctis shrugged a single shoulder. The smaller boy was starting to sag against Prompto's side now, so Prompto tightened his grip around Noctis's waist to hold him close.

'You were hurt. I could help. Why wouldn't I?'

'Because I'm…me,' Prompto said sadly. 'I didn't even know you knew my name. There are loads of other more interesting people at school, why would you notice the fat geek in the corner?'

The prince pulled away from him then, and Prompto braced himself for the rejection he had been expecting for a while. Noctis had finally realised he was _that_ kid. Probably didn't want to touch him either because he was grossed out, or had heard stories from the other kids, or-

A fist lightly punched his shoulder. Noctis was frowning again. 'Never say that. Never think that, okay? Prompto Argentum, I'm proud to say yours is the _only_ name I've learned from our classmates. I don't like hanging around people who keep asking what it's like at the palace, or what kind of stuff I own, or how many servants I have. And you…you've never asked me anything like that. You don't look at me like I'm your ticket to better things. You…I don't know. I'm not good with words. But I know that you're not a fat geek.'

'I am kind of fat.'

'Well, you-'

'And I am kind of a geek.' Prompto adjusted his glasses. 'I spend a lot of my free time playing video games and watching anime, when I'm not taking photos.'

Noctis's face brightened. 'I love video games and anime!'

'Seriously?'

'Seriously, I always beg Gladio to take me to the arcades. I have the highest score on loads of the games there.'

Prompto's eyes widened. 'You're NLC!'

Noctis nodded proudly. 'Yup. That's me. So what do you take photos of?'

Prompto's cheeks heated up a bit and instead of answering he handed over his camera.

Noctis was careful with it, and browsed the pictures in silence for a few minutes.

'These are adorable. I love puppies,' Noctis said as he scrolled through more. 'You're really good. Whenever I take photos they come out blurry.'

Prompto took his camera back, relieved that Noctis didn't think it was weird to take photos of other people's pets. 'You might not be holding it steady. That can make the pictures blur.'

'Maybe. I don't take many, so maybe I should practice more,' Noctis said. 'Ah, here he is. This is my ride. Do you want a lift anywhere?'

'M-me? In the limo?'

Noctis laughed a little. This time it seemed less awkward on him. 'Of course you, silly, who else would I be talking to?'

'Are you sure your driver won't mind?'

'My dad pays his wages, he has to do whatever I tell him. Everyone does.'

'Is that so, highness?' asked a boy that had just gotten out of the car.

Noctis stiffened a little, and an impish grin spread on his face. 'Aheh, well, when I say they _have_ to do what I say…'

The new boy turned to Prompto with a curious expression. 'Hello there. I'm Ignis, advisor to the prince.'

'Hi. I'm Prompto. I'm in the prince's class. I was just saying goodbye, I should get going.'

A skinny arm looped around his own larger one, and Noctis pulled him toward the limo. 'Ignis, this is Prompto. He's my friend. And I said he could have a lift home. Is that alright?'

Shock. That was the look Prompto hadn't been able to place on Ignis's face. Ignis was shocked. Because he was so fat? Because he was so awkward? Ignis composed himself quickly, though, and held the door for both of them.

'Of course, Highness.'

The limo was amazing. Spacious, comfy velvety chairs. Noctis was sat cross legged in one, and Ignis kept trying to get him to sit properly. For Prompto it was nice to have a seat that wasn't too narrow or uncomfortable. It was like sitting on a fluffy cloud.

'And in here my father keeps glasses and whisky,' Noctis said, pointing to a little panel beside one of the chairs. 'There's ice and everything. Can we have some, Ignis?'

Ignis gave the prince a droll glance. 'Highness, please settle down.'

That was when Prompto noticed just how animated the prince was, despite his tiredness from using the spell. He was smiling, and still talking, this time telling Ignis about what a great photographer Prompto was. Prompto hadn't see Noctis talk in class unless called upon by the teacher, so to see him relaxed and chatty was strange.

'Hey, Prompto?' Noctis said. 'You spaced out. Show Ignis your pictures, the one with the two dogs sleeping under the swing set is really, really good.'

Ignis smiled softly. 'Perhaps another day, Highness, I believe we've arrived.'

Prompto felt his heart sink as his apartment block came into view. Time to leave. A hand rested on his own and he looked over into a smiling face. 'See you tomorrow.'

'See you,' Prompto said.

Ignis stepped out first to hold the door for him, but instead of getting back in Ignis closed the door then spoke to the driver. The car started up and drove off without him.

'I'm sorry,' Prompto said instantly.

Ignis turned to him with that same curious expression. 'Whatever for?'

'I have no idea. But I assume I've done something wrong.'

'No, Prompto Argentum, you have done nothing wrong, I can assure you.' Ignis adjusted the glasses on his nose. Prompto had a sudden pang of envy; they were sleek and branded, unlike his own cheap frames. 'In fact, I wanted to thank you.'

'Th-thank me?'

'I haven't seen the prince that happy in a long time. As you can imagine he has a rather lonely life.'

'I thought he'd have tonnes of friends. He's the prince.'

Ignis sighed. 'He may be the prince, but that doesn't mean he gets a lot of time to spend with others. He has tutors drilling him daily with what he needs to know for when he eventually becomes king. Most of his time is spent learning. And his parents are often busy or away. It was his father's idea to send him to a public school, so that he'd see other children. Noctis is very shy, I wasn't sure how well he'd cope. I honestly didn’t expect him to make any friends, and I was worried he would hate being around so many people. But…he seems to have taken a shine to you.'

'To me? No, we just met.'

'And yet you've managed to make him smile more in the space of ten minutes than I have managed in months. Thank you, Prompto.'

'You're welcome, I guess?'

The limo drew back up beside them and the door opened. Noctis appeared looking confused. 'Ignis? What's going on?'

'Nothing, highness. I just wanted to look at those photographs you told me about.'

Prompto waved as the limo left again, this time he knew it wouldn't be coming back. But he entered his apartment with a spring in his step. Prince Noctis wanted to be his friend!

 

-

The next morning Prompto got up extra early. He chose his outfit carefully; one that flattered his fuller figure a bit better. Or at least one that didn't make him look like a total nerd. He styled his hair, wolfed down his breakfast, then started out for school fifteen minutes before he usually left. He had a goal; to take some new, adorable pictures to show Noctis at break time.

Deciding to take the scenic route he was able to get a fantastic shot of a squirrel perched on the top of someone's fence, a cat curled up with one eye open watching him and two puppies that a woman jogging past stopped to let him pet and take pictures of. He was pleased with his shots and bounced into the classroom, only to find Noctis's seat empty. No problem; Noctis was often a little late. The teachers never said anything - perks of being a prince.

Undeterred Prompto took his seat and thumbed through the newest images, pleased with his work. Noctis would love these.

Class began but Prompto couldn't concentrate on the maths lesson; his gaze was fixed on the door. For half an hour he spent more time looking that way than at the teacher, but as the minutes ticked by his heart began to get heavy. Noctis wasn't coming.

He sighed and flipped to the correct page in his textbook, as he'd missed half of what had been said. Just as the classroom door slid open. He smiled and snapped his head up…to find the secretary entering the room and whispering to the teacher. Prompto wished he could hear what they were saying, but the teacher nodded and looked sympathetic. And Prompto just _knew_ it was about the prince. Maybe he'd transferred out? Maybe public school was too much for him? Maybe he didn't like Prompto at all and wanted to keep away from him?

Throughout the day Prompto was upset. He couldn't concentrate in classes and he spent way too much money in the vending machine, because chocolate always seemed to be the thing to eat when he was sad. It didn't help today, though, and instead the sickly sweet chocolate just made him more depressed.

When the final bell rang he slowly packed his things away and was one of the last to leave the classroom. As he passed the teacher he felt a burst of courage and turned back.

'Um, c-could I please ask something?' he asked nervously.

'Yes, Prompto?' the teacher asked politely.

'Uhm, Prince Noctis. Is he…has he left the school?' He didn't want to know the answer. Why was he torturing himself by asking? Why not just leave things be and go back to how he had been? Things had been fine when he'd been alone. Nobody could hurt him. But then…nobody could make him feel special, either. And he couldn't deny that he had felt special when Noctis had used forbidden magic to heal him, or had smiled at him, or had told Ignis that he was a friend…

'Oh goodness no!' the teacher laughed. 'No, poor thing is sick today. He'll be right as rain soon enough and then he'll be back. Is that what you've been upset about all day? I was worried about you, you haven't been yourself. Perhaps you should go and see him? It might make him feel better to have a visit from a friend?'

'Me? Visit?' Prompto squeaked. 'I couldn't do that, what if he doesn't want to see me?'

The teacher smiled kindly. 'You won't know unless you try.'

Prompto considered that for a moment, then nodded. 'Okay. Do you know where he lives?'

His teacher just _looked_ at him.

'Oh. Right. Palace.'

The palace was well sign-posted, and there were even tours for part of the publically open areas. He stopped off at a novelty gift shop before he entered. Since it was late afternoon it seemed the guards were changing as there was a lot of activity. Everyone he tried to get the attention of ignored him, so he walked through a reception area unchallenged until he came to the private area.

'Hey, kid,' a man called from behind him. 'You're not supposed to be back here.'

'Sorry, I just…I'm looking for Prince Noctis.'

The man looked him over and raised an eyebrow. 'I'm afraid I can't just let you in to see a member of the royal family.'

'Um, I'm Prompto. His classmate. And friend.'

The man still looked unconvinced. 'He'll be back at school soon, son. You can see him in a few days.'

Dejected Prompto was about to leave when a thought struck him. 'Can I speak to Ignis instead?'

Ignis looked a lot more stressed than he had yesterday when he finally appeared almost ten minutes later. His frown softened when he recognised Prompto, and he led the younger boy through the private areas, where guards, Kingsglaive members and secretaries were all busy at work, through to a much calmer area with only the occasional servant cleaning.

'Private living area for the royal family,' Ignis explained as they passed through lavishly decorated halls.

'This is like something out of a film,' Prompto said, amazed by everything they passed.

'Quite,' Ignis agreed. Then stopped abruptly at the foot of a grand, sweeping staircase. 'His Highness was taken ill with a fever last night. He's slept most of the day so I don't think a visitor will be too much strain on him, however I'm afraid you won't be able to stay for long. He does need his rest.'

Prompto nodded solemnly. 'I promise not to tire him out.'

Ignis nodded. 'Thank you. It'll do him good to see a friend, he's had to put up with me all night. And his parents have been away in Solheim.'

'But you're his friend too, right?' Prompto huffed as he tried to keep up with Ignis as they ascended the stairs. So many stairs.

'I am,' Ignis said cautiously. 'But he's wary of both myself and Gladiolus. That's his bodyguard in training. We're both paid, so I think he thinks we're only here because of duty. I hope one day he'll be able to look at us the way he looks at you.'

Prompto's heart swelled in his chest and he forced his aching legs to push him the rest of the way up the stairs. Now more than ever he wanted to see Noctis. They entered a long corridor of wooden doors where Prompto followed Ignis to one near the end. Ignis knocked a couple of times but there was no answer. Instead he pushed open the door and nodded for Prompto to enter.

Inside was bigger than Prompto's entire apartment. The first half of the room was mainly bare, save for a giant tv and three sofas crowded around it. There were desks and wardrobes around the side of the room, then at the far end was a huge bed and several tall windows letting cool silver daylight into the blue room. Prompto shuffled forward carefully, not wanting to ruin anything as even the carpet felt lush and expensive. As he got closer to the bed he noticed the small lump under a large pile of blankets, and that there was somebody sitting beside the bed reading a book.

'Huh. So you're Prompto, I guess?' the boy asked, setting his book down.

'Yes. Pleased to meet you.'

'M'Gladiolus,' the boy said, standing up and walking over to offer out a massive hand. He didn’t look too much older than Prompto, but he was seriously tall, and his arms were thicker than Prompto's. The only difference was Gladiolus's arms were big due to muscle, not fat. When they shook hands Prompto felt his hand almost break. 'Friends call me Gladio, though.'

'Okay, Gladio?'

Gladiolus grinned and nodded. 'Well, I'm happy you check out. Don't think you're gonna try and murder him.' Gladiolus laughed at the shocked expression he wore. 'Just teasing you, blondie. I'll take Ignis out for a bit, we'll leave you two alone.'

'Okay,' Prompto said, watching the other to leave. Then he turned back to the bed.

At some point Noctis had pushed away some of the blankets, so Prompto sat down on the chair Gladiolus had vacated and helped him push another one back. Then Noctis sighed and sank back against his pillows. He looked pale and washed out; there were dark rings under his eyes and his skin was almost translucent.

'Hey,' Noctis said, trying for a smile and failing.

'Hey yourself. How are you feeling?' Prompto asked nervously. 'Maybe you should be in a hospital?'

'No way. I hate hospitals. Ignis is pretty good with medical stuff and I have my own healer who comes here to see me.'

'Oh. Well I guess that's okay then. And the healer said you'll be alright?'

'Yeah. I'll be fine, it's just a fever. I get them a lot.'

'Is it because you healed me yesterday?'

'No, that just makes me tired. I don't know why the fevers come but they're annoying because I have to stay in bed. When you stay in bed people usually forget about you. But you're here. You didn't forget me,' Noctis said. 'Thank you, Prompto.'

'Ah, it's no trouble! I wanted to come. I was worried about you.'

'You don't have to worry.'

'That's what friends do, right?' Prompto said, hoping that Noctis really did consider him a friend. His heart lightened as a smile lit up Noctis's face.

'Yeah. You're right.'

'Oh, hey, I took some new pictures. Do you wanna see?'

A bright smile was his answer.

Noctis was too weak to sit himself up, so Prompto lifted him up the bed a little and rearranged pillows behind the young boy so that he was sat up comfortably. He still looked pale and winced at the movement, but he kept saying he was fine so Prompto had to trust him. Despite the fact the prince felt like spun glass in his clumsy hands.

'Am I hurting you?' Prompto worried.

'No, it's fine,' Noctis said. But he was slightly out of breath when he finally settled down, and he was paler than ever.

'You don't look well at all. Should I call Ignis back?'

'No. No, I just want to be normal for a bit. Let's look at the photos, yeah?' Noctis begged.

And Prompto couldn't resist. So he leaned across the bed and flicked through each of the pictures, explaining the situation that had led to his taking each of them. 'The lady was jogging with the dogs and they kept dancing around her feet and tying their leads up so she almost tripped over,' Prompto was saying. When he received no reply he looked over to find the prince's eyes closed and a frown on his face.

Prompto pulled away back into his chair and watched the prince for a moment. He didn't know what to do; Noctis hadn't seemed keen on having anyone come and check on him, but what if he was getting really sick? He glanced over at the door, willing it to open, but nobody came. Instead Prompto leaned over again and pressed a pudgy hand to Noctis's forehead. The prince was burning up; pale skin clammy and hot.

'Ouji?' Prompto asked, gently shaking the thin shoulder. 'Please wake up. I don't know what to do. Are you alright?'

Noctis moaned lightly and pulled away from the touch, but his eyes remained closed.

And then the bedroom door opened. Prompto breathed a sigh of relief and turned, expecting to see Ignis, but two adults hurried into the room. The woman crawled onto the other side of the large bed and gathered Noctis up in her arms, the man leaned over her, pressing a hand to Noctis's forehead as Prompto had done moments before.

'Sweetheart, not again,' the woman said, holding Noctis close. 'Regis what are we going to do? I hate leaving him knowing that this might happen while we're gone.'

'He'll grow out of it, my love,' the man, Regis, promised, drawing back from the bed and finally noticing that Prompto was in the room. 'Hello young man. Ignis said that Noctis has a friend over. I didn't quite believe it. He's not the easiest to make friends with.'

'N-no sir. Majesty, I mean. H-he's very easy to be friends with. If you beg my pardon.' Prompto was terrified. Here was the king, talking to him as if he wasn't just some random commoner. Gladiolus and Ignis were hovering by the foot of the bed so Prompto got up to join them. 'I should go. I don't belong here.'

'Don't go. Please?' Noctis asked. He had heard from the bed, and was watching Prompto with pitiful fever-bright eyes as his mother held him and rocked him gently.

'Looks like you're stuck, blondie. What the prince wants, the prince gets when he's sick,' Gladiolus teased.

'Son, if your friend has to go home you can't make him stay,' Regis said gently, then turned to Prompto. 'However you're more than welcome to stay the night if your parents are happy for it. We will be taking a meal shortly which you are more than welcome to join us for, and we can set up a room for you tonight.'

'Uh, well, I'd have to call my mum…' Prompto said, thoughts whizzing through his head. His parents were rarely home, working long hours to keep the roof over their heads. 'But I wouldn't want to impose. Especially as the prince isn't well.'

'Stay?' Noctis asked, flinging out a spindly arm in his general direction.

Well how was he supposed to argue with that? He moved back over to the bed and took the outstretched hand in his own. It felt thin and frail in his own chubby hand, and a sudden wave of protectiveness washed over him. He would stay. He would sit by Noctis's bedside and help him get better. Because he was Noctis's friend and that was what friends did.

And his friend chose that moment to throw up.

'Ugh, nice one Noct,' Gladiolus exclaimed from the safety of the foot of the bed.

Noctis's mother hadn't been quite so lucky; her dress and the covers were soiled. And when Prompto looked down his own t-shirt and shorts had been splattered. Eww. But hey, you took the rough with the smooth when you had a friendship.

However Noctis seemed mortified, and instantly buried his face in his mother's shoulder and began crying. 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Prompto. I'm sorry.'

'It's okay. It's fine,' Prompto tried to assure him, patting him awkwardly on the back while looking down at his ruined shirt. Now he was going to have to return home so that he could change.

'Here, let me take him,' the king said in a soft voice. Prompto watched as the king, not overly tall or strong, lifted Noctis as if he were light as a feather. Which was probably true. For a moment Prompto forgot what had just happened, instead he watched in fascination as the king carried his son with ease through to the en suite bathroom. Prompto felt his stomach twist painfully; his own father hadn't been able to lift him for years. It was oddly sweet that the king could do that for his son, and Prompto suddenly wished that he was as small as the young prince. To be able to still be treated like a kid when you were sick. If it had been Prompto he'd have had to have walked on his own.

'I'm really sorry about this,' the queen was saying, fussing over his shirt. 'I'll have your clothes washed right away. If you'd still like to stay over please feel free to have a shower and we can find you some fresh clothes while these are being cleaned.'

'I don't want to be a bother.'

The queen smiled and cupped his cheek with her hand. 'Never think you're a bother, sweetheart, you're Noct's friend. You'll never be a bother to me. Come on, let's get you cleaned up.'

Prompto followed her out of the bedroom, leaving behind them the sound of Noctis' cries and the sound of him throwing up again while his father soothed him.

'Sorry you had to see that,' the queen said, ushering him across the hall to a spare bedroom. 'Gladio, do you have something you could lend Prompto?'

Gladiolus and Ignis had followed them into the room. The older of the two boys took in Prompto's form then nodded. 'Sure. Be right back.'

'Thank you,' the queen said.

'Does he get sick a lot?' Prompto asked while they waited.

The queen sighed and sat on the freshly made bed, careful of the mess on her own dress. 'More often than I'd like. He's not a strong boy, I'm always worried about his health. And that Etro-damned crystal takes so much out of him.'

'He's really skinny,' Prompto said before he had thought what he was saying. Then he blushed and wrapped his arms across his chest self consciously. 'I mean I know it's none of my business, and what do I know about being skinny, he's probably fine, I just-'

'We do have problems getting him to eat enough. And to eat the correct foods,' Ignis answered. 'He gets too tired to eat sometimes, and he's a fussy eater when he does. We do try, but when he's over-exhausted all he wants to do is sleep.'

A pang of guilt wracked through Prompto as he recalled Noctis healing him yesterday. 'Did he eat last night?'

Ignis frowned a little in thought. 'I don't think so, no.'

Gladiolus came striding back into the room and held out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. 'These should be comfortable enough for you to sleep in, if you're staying overnight?'

'I-I guess I am?' Prompto asked, looking over to the queen for confirmation. She simply beamed at him.

'Well in that case this bedroom has an en suite bathroom. There should be towels and products already in there, please help yourself,' the queen said, rising to her feet. 'I need to go and get cleaned up myself. Once you've finished join us downstairs in the dining room and we'll have dinner.'

'Th-thank you, Your Majesty,' Prompto stammered.

The bathroom was huge. Prompto locked the door behind him and then just took a moment to take it all in. There was a free standing bath and also a huge stand alone shower. He chose the shower, and ran the water while he began peeling of his dirty clothes. He folded them inside out so the vomit would be contained, then stepped into the hot waterfall. He helped himself to fresh, citrusy shampoo and conditioner, and spent far too long under the spray but it was a luxury and he wasn't going to waste the opportunity.

Once he was done he wrapped himself in the fluffy towels and drew smiley faces on the steamed up mirror. Gladiolus's clothes were a little tight on him around the waist, and too long at the legs and sleeves, but they were preferable to his own clothes right now so he bundled everything up and carried them downstairs. A maid was waiting and took the clothes for him, while another led him into the dining room.

'Just in time, they're about to serve,' the king said.

As he was seated at the table Prompto realised that he was sitting about to take a meal with the king and queen of his country. Suddenly he felt very self conscious and wished Noctis was there.

Dinner was splendid, a roasted dinner with all the trimmings, then crumble for dessert. Everything was fresh and tasty, not like the fast food takeaways he usually got himself each evening. He couldn't remember the last time he had tasted home cooked food.

'Good to see a young boy with an appetite. Noctis usually pushes his food around his plate and leaves most of it,' the queen sighed. 'And he barely abides vegetables being on his plate, let alone getting him to eat them.'

'It was really good. He's very lucky to be able to have such nice meals.'

'Well you're always welcome to come over, Prompto, it's nice to see Noctis so happy. I was worried about him going to a public school, but I'm glad to see he's settling in well and making friends.'

Prompto just smiled politely. Perhaps it was best not to tell her that Noctis hadn't really spoken to anyone at school besides him.

Once the dishes were cleared away Regis disappeared from the table for a few minutes, then returned and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. 'The healer has been and he's prescribed a new medicine, hopefully it will be faster acting.'

'Let's hope so,' she answered, then smiled at Prompto. 'Would you like to spend some time with Noctis before you both go to sleep? I'm sure he'd like some company.'

'I'd like that very much,' Prompto said eagerly.

He followed the queen up the stairs back into the huge blue room where Noctis was lying, dwarfed by the giant bed he was sat up in. His eyes brightened when he saw Prompto.

'You stayed!'

'I did,' Prompto said, sitting down on the chair.

The queen leaned over and kissed her son on the forehead, then left them together.

'Are you feeling better now?' Prompto asked.

A flush rose on the prince's pale cheeks and he stared down hard the blankets. 'Yeah. I'm really sorry about throwing up on you.'

'It wasn't your fault. And I've borrowed some clothes, so it's fine.'

'I'm still sorry.'

Not wanting Noctis to feel bad, Prompto knew he needed to change the subject. Suddenly he remembered the gift he had bought on the way to the palace, and found his backpack tidied away under Noctis's desk. He reached inside and then handed over his gift.

'I thought…maybe I should get you something. You know, like a get well soon present? It's okay if you don't like it, it's kind of pink, but…'

'A moogle!' Noctis said, taking the stuffed animal gently in his hands. 'You bought this for me?'

'Yeah. I thought, maybe, moogles are legendary creatures that look after you so maybe this one could take care of you? You said you get sick a lot, so maybe he can be your guardian and fight it all away. Or something. That's probably really dumb, I'm sorry.'

'Don't be sorry, I love him,' Noctis said defiantly. He sank back against his pillows and curled himself around the moogle, then looked up at his friend. 'That's really nice of you. Thank you.'

'It's not much, really.'

'You gave it to me, so it's special,' Noctis insisted. 'Why are you on that uncomfy chair, anyway? Ignis always says it gives him backache twisting around on the chair when I'm in bed.'

'It _is_ a bit uncomfortable.'

'Then come up on here with me. There's plenty of space for you up here, I don't take up that much room.'

 _No, you don’t_ , Prompto thought, scared by just how little Noctis was. As he crawled on the bed Noctis patted the space right next to him, so he had to oblige by cuddling up close. He was terrified the whole time that he'd do something stupid like roll over and accidently squash the prince to death. He was so much bigger, so clumsy and useless. Now that he was close Noctis would see that and would send him away for being big and fat and dumb.

'I don’t bite,' Noctis said with a giggle. 'And I'm kind of cold. Maybe if you came a bit closer I'd be warmer?'

Cautiously Prompto shuffled a bit nearer, still scared that Noctis would reject him at any second.

Instead Noctis rolled over to turn and face him, then squiggled across the sheets, still clutching his moogle, and curled up at Prompto's side. Their legs were brushing against each other, and their elbows were touching. Prompto froze, not knowing what to do. Nobody really touched him, he wasn't worthy of that kind of thing. But here Noctis was, happy by his side. Slowly he started to relax.

'There you go. Much better,' Noctis said sleepily.

'I should go back to my own room.'

'Why? You're here now, so why get up? I like having you here, it's not lonely when I've got you. And I feel better when you're here.'

Yet again Prompto found himself unable to say no to his friend. Soon the prince was fast asleep, head on his shoulder and hands gently curled around his chubby arm. He was accepted. Noctis wanted him as a friend. Prompto knew then that he would do whatever it took to be good enough to be worthy of that friendship.

-

The familiar surge of jealousy swept through him when Noctis was lifted high onto his father's shoulders. Noctis protested but Prompto could tell the prince loved it by the way he grinned.

'Be careful with him,' the queen chided, but she was smiling too.

They were all staying at a holiday cottage on the outskirts of Lucis. When Noctis had first said he was going on holiday Prompto had been upset, thinking he would have to miss his friend for an entire week. But then Noctis had asked his parents if Prompto could come too, and suddenly he'd found himself sharing a room with Noctis in the giant cottage. Ignis and Gladiolus were in the room next to theirs and Noctis's parents were down the hall. The last guest room was taken up by members of the Kingsglaive who were there to make sure that nothing happened. Not that anything would happen; they were on vacation.

'We're going to Solheim in the summer,' Noctis was saying from where he was lying in the bed next to Prompto's. 'You'll come there too, right? I know it's far, but you can come in my dad's car. We can sit in the back and play video games together and it won't be as boring because you'll be there. Whenever I travel with Ignis he always reads, and Gladiolus teases me all the time, so you can sit next to me and they can go in another car.'

Prompto smiled and rolled onto his side so that he could watch the prince. Usually sleepy and lethargic during their (now frequent) sleepovers, Noctis was hyped up because of his holiday. Prompto always thought it was cute when Noctis was excited about something; the prince rarely let that side of him show in front of others. He felt privileged that Noctis let him see it.

'I'll go to Solheim. I'll go wherever you go, Noct.'

'You'll love it! Have you ever been?'

'No.'

'It's amazing. There are really long beaches and it's always hot there so you'll have to wear suncream because you're really pale. And there's this fantastic water park with giant slides and everything. I think I might be tall enough to ride everything this year. Last year they wouldn't let me on the best rides, but this year they have to, right? I'm much taller now. I'm not a kid anymore.'

There was a thump on the wall to their right that almost gave Prompto a heart attack. 'Go to sleep, brat.' Gladiolus's voice boomed through the wall.

Noctis's eyes glowed in the dark so it was easy to catch his gaze. As soon as he did both Prompto and Noctis dissolved into a fit of giggles that had Gladiolus banging on the wall again.

'You'll have to go on the slides with me,' Noctis whispered into the darkness.

'I don't think I'll fit,' Prompto said sadly, glad for the darkness as it covered his shameful blush. 'They probably have width requirements as well as height ones.'

'Don't be silly,' Noctis said. 'You're fine. Oh, and we need to make sandcastles. Ignis made a really, really tall one last year but I've been researching and I think I know how to make mine even better. But I'll need help, so we'll have to team up, alright?'

'You got it,' Prompto said. He really was very tired, but he was desperate to stay awake. He liked hearing Noctis excitedly listing off all his plans, and he wanted to be part of it and share that enthusiasm.

'Oh, and they have the most amazing ice cream in Solheim. Gives you brain freeze, but it's delicious.'

'Sounds good,' Prompto yawned. He was losing his battle. How the usually sleepy prince was still going strong he had no idea, but his eyes were drooping.

'And my mum loves the beach. It's her favourite place. She comes from Solheim, did I tell you that? She was a princess there and she married my dad and came to Lucis. I bet she misses the beach. She's always so happy when we go there and we sit on the beach at night while they do these awesome fireworks displays and she wraps me in a blanket and everything is perfect.'

Prompto smiled, even though he was almost gone. 'We'll have to go. I wouldn't miss it for the world.'

Noctis's voice sounded a million miles away when he answered: 'Me either.'

The next day when he woke up, Noctis was dead to the world. Clearly he'd expended too much energy last night as even with Gladiolus shaking his shoulder Noctis refused to stir. They left him to rest while they had breakfast and everyone had showers, until finally the king went in and literally lifted his son out of bed. Noctis came through to the living room, fully dressed and rubbing his eyes.

Then the day began properly. They went swimming in the cottage's private pool. They went for a walk that left Prompto exhausted, but with dozens of brilliant pictures of the rolling countryside and all the animals and wildlife they had seen. Then they had a barbeque outside and watched the sun dip down behind the lush green hills.

As darkness crept up on them a couple of the Kingsglaive set off some fireworks, and as Prompto sat in the grass, still warm from the sun that day, he felt Noctis's head fall onto his shoulder.

'Thank you for being here,' Noctis said dreamily.

'Thank you for wanting me to be here.'

'Boys, come and see this,' the queen said, coming up behind them. She led them away from the cottage, but turned back when the king called to her. 'We're not going far. I'll take Octavian.'

A guard hurried to their side and then they were off again, toward the woodlands area that marked the end of the Caelum's country retreat. The queen stopped them and knelt down so that she was at their level.

'Look through there. A mother and baby deer, watch. She's keeping guard while he drinks from the stream.'

'That's really sweet,' Noctis said, and was shushed by his mother in case he scared them.

Prompto fumbled for his camera and adjusted the settings for night time. Then he zoomed in, since they were so far away, and tried to keep his hands still while he positioned the shot. The mother deer leaned down to nuzzle her baby's head and Prompto snapped the picture. Perfect. That was going to be his best shot yet, he was sure. He was about to turn around to show Noctis the image when he heard a high-pitched scream from behind him.

'Prompto, run!' Noctis yelled.

By the time he realised what was happening it was too late. The guard that had accompanied them was lying a few feet away from him, head twisted at an unnatural angle. Prompto clutched his camera close and shuffled backwards away from the dead man.

'Noctis, stay behind me,' the queen said, pushing her young son out of sight of the…what on earth was it? Prompto had no idea. He'd never seen anything so _big_ before. Or so strange. It was a giant woman's upper body attached to a serpent's lower half. With six arms, each one carrying a sword. Prompto just sat in shock, shaking like a leaf and wishing he could even find the courage to scream. But to scream would be to draw attention to himself, and what could he do? He was a fat kid that could barely make it up a flight of stairs and the only weapon he had was a camera. He'd be dead in a heartbeat.

But Noctis was either braver or dumber, because he pushed past his mother and raised his hand. Even in the darkness Prompto could see the shift of Noctis's eyes to red, they literally _glowed_ , and from his position several feet away Prompto could feel the raging heat of the fire spell that was aimed at the creature. She hissed and snarled and attacked. Prompto finally found his voice to yell out Noctis's name, but it was no good. The young prince was sliced down by those six swords in quick succession, the snip of them cutting the air would haunt Prompto's nightmares for years to come. The crackling flames of the grass around them lit up the arena as the fallen prince was then slammed to the side by the beast's tail. Bones crunched, and the prince rolled to a stop by his mother.

'Noctis!' she screamed, holding his limp body close.

Prompto could only watch. His best friend was dead. He'd just watched his best friend die and he hadn't done a damn thing to help. Never before had he felt so useless, so worthless. Noctis had welcomed him as a friend and he hadn't even been brave enough to do anything.

And his cowardice continued. Already numb from shock he just sat there dumbly as the creature unleashed another wave of sword attacks. The queen wrapped herself around her son and took the brunt of the attack.

When the Kingsglaive and the king came running the creature knew better than to keep up the fight when a wave of phantom swords were unleashed upon her. She turned and fled into the forest and though several of the Kingsglaive followed her she was never found.

King Regis didn't follow the creature. He dropped to his knees beside his fallen wife and son. Carefully he pulled Noctis from his wife's arms; she wasn't breathing, but there was a small smile on her face that Regis couldn't understand. Not until he felt the faint pulse at his son's wrist. Then he understood the smile; she had managed to save their son.

Prompto went to the queen's funeral for Noctis. He knew that one day his friend would want to know how it went, and he wanted to be able to tell him that it was a beautiful service. Citizens lined the streets and crowded the church. A nation wept for its queen. But Noctis knew none of it, as he lay in a coma in hospital.

Every day Prompto visited and every day it seemed less and less likely that Noctis would wake up. The small boy was surrounded by large, scary machines and tubes pumping him full of medication. In the first few days he was in and out of surgery so Prompto hadn't been allowed to visit, but now he was settled in a private room and simply slept while machines beeped around him.

Prompto was getting used to his new routine. He'd go to school each day, then on the way back home he'd take a trip to the hospital and visit his friend for an hour or so before heading home for homework and bed. Then he'd get up and do it all again. Weekends were actually more difficult, as it seemed whenever he arrived someone else was in the room. Be it the king himself or Gladiolus and Ignis. If he saw someone already in the room he'd discreetly slip away then return later, not wanting to disturb their time with the prince.

Considering how comatose Noctis was Prompto never expected to be the one to find him awake. He expected to hear about it on the news or something, but instead it was a day like any other. There had been a surprise maths test that morning, a horrible PE session in the afternoon where he had been picked last for the baseball team, and he'd taken a few pictures on his way to the hospital. All in all it was pretty normal, and Prompto was going about his visit in a daze as he greeted the sleeping prince and sat himself on a chair by the bed. Then he actually _looked_ at the prince's face, and realised his bright blue eyes were half open and staring up at the ceiling.

'N-Noct?' Prompto stammered, sitting forward on his chair and leaning against the plastic rail of the hospital bed.

Either the dark haired boy didn't hear him or he wasn't in a talking mood. Unsure of which it was, Prompto reached out to gently run up and down Noctis's uninjured arm. The other was in a cast from wrist to upper arm, as was his leg completed encased in plaster. Thick bandages had been wound around the prince's head and he was covered in scrapes and bruises from the attack. But the prince didn't seem to be in pain or distress, he was just staring.

'Noctis? Can you hear me?' Prompto tried again.

Slowly, every so barely, the prince's lips began to move, as if he were trying to form words. But no sound came out and he didn't move a muscle in his body.

'Noct?' Prompto's hand finally rested in Noctis's, and he squeezed gently.

'Mum?' Noctis whispered.

Prompto's heart broke, and he squeezed the hand tighter. His friend's hand was so thin that his own chubby fingers could feel the delicate bones. 'It's Prompto.'

'Prom…' Noctis repeated.

'Yeah. Yeah it's me. You've been asleep a really long time. How do you feel?'

'Mum,' Noctis whispered again. And this time Prompto noticed the tears in his friend's eyes.

'Oh! Oh no, please don't cry,' Prompto said. But it was no use, tears pricked Noctis's eyes then rolled down his cheeks. But the prince didn't move at all, just lay staring up at the ceiling. 'It's okay Noct, it'll be okay. You've got your father, and you've got me and Gladiolus and Ignis and-'

Noctis clearly wasn't listening. Prompto carried on anyway. He kept on talking, hoping to get the prince talking, but Noctis just ignored him and stared upward. Every so often a fresh tear would roll down his cheek but that was all he got. So Prompto leaned across the bed and bent down to awkwardly hug his injured friend. Fear shot through him when his arms so completely encircled Noctis; the boy was so thin, so delicate, and so injured. He drew back, not wanting his own clumsy huge body to hurt Noctis. But his friend had finally moved and was looking at him with hollow eyes.

'I'll go and get you a healer,' Prompto said. 'I'm being selfish, you need someone to check you over now that you're awake.'

'Don't go.'

Prompto turned back. Those eyes were filled with sadness now, and while that wasn't an emotion he wanted to see on his friend's face it was better than the _nothingness_ that had been there before.

'Okay, I'll stay a bit longer. Are you alright though? Are you hurting anywhere?' Prompto sat back on the chair with a creak, and reached out for Noctis's uninjured hand again. For a long moment he thought Noctis had gone silent again, but finally his friend spoke.

'Arm. Leg. Head. Chest,' he said slowly.

Prompto nodded. He'd been told the basics and could see for himself where the bandages and casts were. 'Tell me if the pain gets too much, okay? Then I'll get a healer.'

'No healer.'

'Noct, you're in a hospital. They're going to come eventually even if I don't tell them you're awake.'

 _'No healer_.'

'Okay, okay. No healer for now.' Prompto was still worried that Noctis might be hurt internally or something, and was dying in front of him and by not alerting a healer he'd be condemning his friend to death or something.

'She died saving me,' Noctis said finally. 'I remember little bits.'

'She did,' Prompto said sadly. Guilt burned away in his gut as he thought of how he had stayed so perfectly still, not wanting to attract attention to himself during the attack. 'She was brave. You were too.'

'I'm not brave. I'm scared now. How do you live without a mother? She did everything. I can't…I don't know what to do now.'

'It'll be weird at first, but…you'll figure it out. You'll never stop missing her but it will get easier.'

'When?' Noctis asked. Tears were rolling down his cheeks again.

'I don’t know,' Prompto admitted. 'But I've heard it does. I had a dog that died a few years ago and I was really sad for a long time. But now when I look at the pictures my dad took of him I can smile and think of the happy times.'

Noctis watched him carefully, so much so that Prompto's cheeks went flame red. What had he been thinking? How was losing a dog comparable to losing your mother? What did he know about losing a parent? His were absent a lot but they were still alive and he could see them if he needed to. Noctis had just lost his mother and here he was prattling on about his long-dead pet. He was about to apologise for being insensitive and was going to offer to leave when Noctis's hand weakly tugged his own.

'I feel empty.'

'Hungry?' Prompto guessed.

'No. Empty. Here. It actually hurts.' Noctis touched his injured hand to his chest over his heart. 'It really hurts, like something is missing.'

'Maybe because you're tense and upset?' Prompto guessed. But he had no idea, really. All he knew was that Noctis looked on the verge of a breakdown. 'Maybe you should try and seep a bit more?'

'I can't sleep,' Noctis said, then sniffled loudly.

Prompto didn't think it was his place to point out that Noctis hadn't even tried to sleep. 'Okay, well, maybe I should get a healer and they can give you something to help you sleep?'

'No healers,' Noctis said, stronger this time. 'You can help me sleep? Please?'

'S-sure. Um, but I'm not sure how?'

'I liked it when you slept next to me that time. It made me feel safe.'

'Okay, but you're on a hospital bed and you're hooked up to machines and stuff. It's not very big and I…I _am_ very big,' Prompto said, his shameful blush returning. He was big and stupid and useless. So fat that he couldn't even offer his friend comfort.

'You'll fit. We can stay close.'

'I don't think…'

But he gave in to those sad blue eyes. After a bit of fumbling he managed to release the rails on one side of the bed and slipped them down so that he could climb on next to Noctis. All the time he worried that a healer would come in and tell him off, but they were alone. He shuffled across the narrow bed and stopped a couple of inches away from Noctis, not wanting to hurt his friend. But Noctis had other ideas, and leaned backward against him, The prince was like a bird; there was no substance to him. During his stint in hospital he had lost weight and muscle, so when Prompto gingerly placed an arm around his friend there was virtually nothing to hold. But Noctis seemed happy, and within minutes the prince had relaxed and was breathing softly.

Prompto stayed perfectly still, not wanting to disturb his friend, and was found an hour later by an amused Gladiolus. Instead of helping extract Noctis from his arms, the older boy simply grinned and snapped a picture with the camera Prompto had left in his bag.

-

'New photos?' Noctis asked eagerly as he entered his friend's bedroom holding his camera.

'Hot off the press, so to speak,' Prompto said with a smile. He sat himself down on the edge of the bed and waited for Noctis to shuffle a little closer to him while he thumbed through the pictures on his camera. His mother had promised to let him get a puppy, but he was having a hard time finding the right one. So he'd been going around pet stores and rescue homes taking photos and trying to bond. Of course before he got a pet, though, he needed his best friend's stamp of approval.

'I can't see you with a dalmation, Prompto,' Noctis said with a giggle as he looked at a spindly spotty dog that didn't even have the sense to look at the camera, it was more interested in a chew toy it was trying to rip in half.

'No, they're not my favourite kind, but he was cute,' Prompto said. He flicked through them slowly, gauging Noctis's reaction to each. He was getting a little nervous as he got toward the end of them, then when he switched to the final picture he waited for a reaction.

'Adorable!' Noctis said. 'Oh Prom, look at those eyes. And that tail, I bet it was wagging nonstop.'

'Yeah, it was,' Prompto said fondly, remembering how the little labrador puppy and tried to knock down the pen door to get to him.

'You've got to get him. He'll be perfect. Lots of work, but you'll be best friends.'

'No, you'll always be my best friend,' Prompto said. 'But I was hoping you'd say that. I'm going to ask my mum this weekend if we can get him.'

'I hope she says yes. You deserve a puppy. He'll keep you company at night, it's not fair that you have to stay at home on your own so much. You could always come and live here.'

Prompto smiled and brushed his arm against Noctis's. 'I can't live here. You know that.'

Noctis frowned. 'Wish you could.'

'I wish I could too,' Prompto said softly. With a sigh he slipped his camera back in his bag then leaned against the pillows Noctis was resting against. 'How are you doing today?'

'Pretty good. I went for a walk on my crutches this morning with Gladio. We just went through the palace gardens, but I was walking for nearly half an hour and my knee didn't hurt that much.'

'That's really good!' Prompto said, glancing down at the prince's leg.

His right knee was still bandaged thickly to give it support. His rehabilitation had been delayed as his injured arm had ruled out crutches until it was healed enough for him to weight bear. The result was a very wobbly, off balanced prince with useless noodly limbs (Gladiolus's words). There had been comparisons to Bambi when the prince had taken his first steps after several months of being wheelchair bound, which was always guaranteed to make the young prince pout. Fortunately the prince was little and light enough that his father and Gladiolus were able to lift him easily in and out of the chair, and even carry him when the prince didn't feel like being pushed. Prompto still felt a stab of guilt and how injured Noctis had been. Though he knew realistically there had been nothing he could have done, his heart still ached when Noctis slipped as he tried to walk, or when he went through a bout of depression when he missed his mother. Noctis had been through so much, and all he could do was show him pictures of puppies. He wanted to be a better friend. He needed to be a better friend, someone that could help and protect Noctis from a world that seemed determined to hurt him.

'What are you thinking?' Noctis asked.

'Nothing,' Prompto lied. 'Just glad you're starting to do better. You've been hurt for so long, I worry about you.'

'You worry a lot about things. I'll be fine,' Noctis said. 'I've got my moogle. He looks after me.'

Prompto laughed as Noctis pulled the toy moogle out from where he had been tapped under the blankets. 'You still have him?'

'Course I do. You gave him to me, so he's one of my most important things.'

Prompto was touched, and reached out to tug at the moogle's antennae.

'Hey, don't hurt him!' Noctis laughed.

'I would never hurt you or your moogle. I promise, Noct,' Prompto said seriously. Then tugged the antennae again, just because he liked seeing Noctis laugh. It was good to see his friend smiling.

However he wasn't smiling a couple of weeks later when Prompto arrived and found him sat out of bed in his wheelchair.

'Noct? You okay?'

'Sick of this stupid chair. I can walk, but my father won't let me. Says I need to rest properly, but I _have_ been resting. The healers say I need to walk more to build my legs up, but my dad is too scared to let me do anything. I know he's still worried about what happened but I'm much better now. Why doesn't he see that?'

Prompto knelt in front of the chair and set his arms on the armrests. 'He's your father. He's supposed to worry about you. He almost lost you. He _did_ lose your mother.'

'I know that,' Noctis snapped, then looked ashamed and lowered his gaze. 'I'm sorry. I just wish I was better already. I just want to be normal again and be able to go back to school. And not feel like some useless idiot.'

'You're not at all.'

Noctis sniffled, then smiled a little. 'Thanks, Prom. Why are you all red, anyway?'

'Huh? Oh, I, uh, um…I kinda ran here,' Prompto admitted. Which did nothing to help the flush on his cheeks.

'Ran?' Noctis asked. 'You don't have to get here on time or anything, you know that right? I mean time doesn't mean much to me anymore. I'm always here, right where everyone leaves me.'

'No I just thought I should start running. You know, to get a bit better at sports and stuff? I'm always picked last in gym class, and, well, I'm fat.'

'You're not fat.'

'I'm fat, Noct,' Prompto said with a sigh. 'I just want to be a bit fitter.' He left the reason unsaid; he was scared Noctis would laugh at him. He wanted to protect Noctis, but Noctis had lots of trained guards to do that. How could he explain that he wanted to be stronger and better so that he could be someone that both loved and protected Noctis?

'I don't get it, you're fine how you are. Why would you want to go to all that trouble?'

'To get stronger,' Prompto said.

Noctis was frowning for a few seconds more until his face brightened up. 'Hey, can I get stronger too? That's what I want, I want to make my legs strong again. Can I come running with you?'

'I'm not sure that's a good idea, Noct, you're literally in a wheelchair.'

'Only because my dad makes me. I can walk. I've been doing physiotherapy.'

'But running is a bit harder. What if you hurt yourself again?'

'I won't,' Noctis said, with the assurance of a young boy that hasn't thought through his actions. 'It'll be fine. And you'll be with me. We can help each other get stronger.'

And, yet again, Prompto found himself caving in to the prince. He helped his friend stand, and almost instantly regretted his decision when Noctis fell against him. But once they were upright he helped the prince find some trainers then they slipped out of the palace.

'Just around the palace grounds, okay? We won't go far at all this first time, we'll just see how you go.'

'Okay,' Noctis said.

So they set off at a slow jog. Prompto was already in sweat pants and t-shirt from his earlier jog, Noctis was wearing his customary shorts and shirt. They looked ready for action, but both were out of breath after a hundred metres.

'This is…hard,' Noctis said.

'You've been…been in bed and sitting for months…you'll need to…to build your strength back…up…' Prompto huffed.

'How many miles have we done?' Noctis asked.

'None yet.'

'Oh,' Noctis said, dejection clear in his voice.

They managed to jog for five minutes before they reverted to walking. Then they did another five minutes until Noctis began getting twinges in his knee so they decided to call it a day. Prompto was very glad; his own jog/walk trip to the palace had tired him out already.

Getting up the stairs was a bit of a challenge as Noctis's knee was stiffening up, but Prompto slung the prince's arm across his shoulder and half carried him up. He settled the prince in his bed and elevated his leg with a pillow.

'I knew it was a bad idea. I'm so sorry, Noct.'

'What are you talking about I feel better already!'

Prompto gently poked his knee

'Oww! Okay, better inside, maybe.'

'You're insane. Your father will kill me if he finds out.'

'I'll tell him I made you take me,' Noctis said easily. 'And we're doing it again tomorrow, right?'

'Again?!' Prompto asked. 'Your knee-'

'Will get better by tomorrow. I'll make sure I rest properly so that after school we can have another go.'

'Are you sure?'

'Never been more sure in my life.'

'Okay then. It'll be nice to have a partner to run with.'

'And you can be my coach and help me get better so I don't live the rest of my life in a wheelchair.'

'Deal,' Prompto said. If nothing else because he felt useful being the one to help Noctis get stronger.

The days went on and they jogged each evening after school, or in the mornings on weekends. Noctis was able to keep going longer and longer, and Prompto's stamina increased in leaps and bounds, until he was having to slow himself down to let Noctis keep up with him. He didn't tell Noctis that he was supplementing his regime with a healthier diet. Or that he was going for an extra run some mornings, faster than they ran together. He wanted to improve faster, to be the person that helped Noctis rather than dragged him down, or stood by and watched him get hurt. No, next time something bad happened, Prompto was determined that he'd save the day. Noctis would never hurt again if he could help it.

-

They shouldn't be here. He _knew_ they shouldn't be here, and he knew that Noctis knew it, too. The way his friend kept guiltily looking around as if expecting a member of the Kingsglaive - or his father even - to suddenly appear, showed that Noctis fully understood the implications of bunking off school and coming out to the junkyard near the edge of Insomnia.

'We can still go back,' Prompto said gently.

'No way. I said I'd help you find it, we'll find it,' Noctis said, picking his way between the narrow corridors between mounds of unsorted rubbish.

'There might not even be anything that works, it's an old camera,' Prompto reasoned. He knew that if they were caught then it would be the last time he'd be allowed to see Noctis. He'd be labelled a troublemaker and forbidden from coming anywhere near his friend.

'There's tonnes of old stuff out here, it's the perfect place to find a spare part. Come on, Prompto. I said I'd help you fix your camera and I promise I will.'

Then his hand was taken and he was led through the junkyard slowly, as they sifted through the heaps of genuine rubbish. Mainly car parts, old kitchen machines, and garden waste from rotting planks of wood to sheets of corrugated metal. Noctis let go of his hand and jumped on top of the sheet metal.

'Noct! Be careful!' Prompto worried.

'It's fine, and it's a shortcut to over there. Looks like there's smaller things over that side, let's go and take a look.'

'I can't…' Prompto said, glancing down at the metal. It was fairly thick, but even with Noctis's slight weight walking across it the metal shook dangerously.

'You can, Prom. You're all skinny now.'

'Not skinny,' Prompto muttered. But he _was_ a lot thinner. His daily running regime and diet were paying off dividends; he'd had to go and buy yet another lot of smaller clothes and even they were feeling loose around the waist now.

'Come on, you'll be fine,' Noctis said.

'Can't you just tell me if there's anything that looks like camera parts?' Prompto asked. He still didn't trust himself not to break the metal, he wasn't used to being small yet, and even if it could take his weight he was still pretty clumsy. He'd probably slip off and injure himself.

'There's a sewing machine. Kettle. Lots of bits and pieces that I don't know what they are,' Noctis listed.

'Hey don't go out of sight,' Prompto called, but Noctis was already gone. Prompto tried to move further along but piles of junk and a half buried truck were preventing him from seeing where his friend had gone. 'Noct? Can you hear me?'

There was a scraping sound as if some of the junk from one of the piles had fallen, and Prompto's stomach twisted.

'Come on Noct, this isn't funny. Say something.'

Silence, apart from the soft shifting of metal. What was Noctis doing? Sorting through things maybe? He was about to call again when he heard a scream.

'Noct?'

'Prompto run!'

What was happening? The sounds of metal moving were louder now, then an angry bark filled the air and Prompto felt his knees go weak. Something was attacking Noctis.

'Noct what's going on?'

'Just go! Go get help, please! I can't hold it off for long!'

Panic rose within him as he started to turn away, then heard Noctis cry out again and the barking worked up into a frenzy. If he left now by the time he brought help back there'd be nothing to save. His mind flashed back to the night Noctis and his mother were attacked; back then he'd been a fat, useless kid, unable to do anything but stand in shock and watch them be attacked. But now he was fitter; this was what he'd been working for. To protect Noctis. To be good enough for Noctis.

'I'm coming!' he called.

'Prom no!'

Closing his eyes and praying under his breath he stepped onto the metal bridge. It wobbled dangerously as he took each step, and more than once he almost toppled off the slippery surface, but he made it across and jumped down on the ground the other side.

There he took in the situation; Noctis had climbed up on the roof of the truck and was aiming little fire spells at a hound that was snapping at the tyres, trying to get a purchase on the bonnet of the car so it could attack. The fire was keeping it back, but even from here Prompto could see Noctis was getting tired from using magic.

It wouldn't be long before the hound noticed him so he quickly looked around for something to use. There was a length of metal pipe which he grabbed up then spun around just in time to leap back as jaws snapped where his ankle had been.

'Prompto, careful!' Noctis called, then threw another fire spell to distract the hound so he could get to his feet again.

His hands shook violently but he held the pipe tightly and lifted it up to slam into the ground beside the hound, hoping to scare it off. It just growled at him, then tried to bite him again. This time its teeth grazed his leg and once more he fell on his butt.

'Prompto please leave!' Noctis begged. 'I don't have any magic left in me, I can't protect you.'

'You're not supposed to be protecting me,' Prompto said, adjusting his glasses and jumping to his feet. 'This time _I'm_ protecting _you_.'

The hound made a running leap for him. Paws pounded the ground and then it flew for his neck. But Prompto was ready. Though he hated hurting an animal, hounds were no domestic puppies. They were vicious monsters usually shot on sight by guards. And this one, that probably weighed twice as much as he did, was about to try and tear his throat out.

Prompto closed his eyes. He could hear the growl of the hound and Noctis's cries, but he pushed it all from his mind and swung the pipe like a baseball bat. The vibration shot through his arms so much he dropped the pipe. The hound whimpered and crumpled to the ground. For a moment he wasn't sure if it was dead but then it sprang up and ran off.

'Whoa…' he breathed. He felt shaky. Someone was holding his hands.

'That was _amazing!_ Prom, I didn't know you could do that!'

'Me either,' Prompto said with a nervous laugh.

'You saved my life. You idiot, you could have been killed. But…thank you. Seriously thank you. That was the bravest thing I've ever seen.'

'It was nothing. You were in danger, what was I supposed to do?'

Noctis bit his lip and stared at him for a long moment, then suddenly the prince launched himself at him. Prompto caught him with a slight stagger, then hugged him back for all he was worth.

'I need to recharge my magic before I can use it, so I can't heal your leg,' Noctis said mournfully. 'Come back to the palace, we'll get you cleaned up.'

'Okay,' Prompto said. Mainly because he still felt like he might faint at any moment.

Noctis slipped an arm around his waist and for the first time in his life he was able to let someone else help him walk. And Noctis didn't stagger from his weight, didn't mention him being heavy at all. He felt proud; he'd been able to save Noctis and even now he wasn't being a burden. His hard work was paying off.

-

'Home sweet home,' Prompto said, dumping a bag on one of the unmade beds and taking in the small, cramped room. 'Wow. This place is smaller than your bathroom Noct. You _sure_ you want to live on campus?'

'Course. You're doing it, so why wouldn't I? I'm an adult now.' Noctis asked.

Gladiolus followed them in and dropped two large bags at the foot of the second bed. 'Well then, Mr Adult Prince, why not carry your own damn bags?'

'I like to make you feel needed.'

'You know something? I was going to get all teary eyed and say how I'll miss your scrawny butt around the palace, but now I'm taking all that heartfelt emotion back. I hope you flunk all your classes.'

Noctis grinned and shoved his bodyguard in the chest, which had no effect whatsoever on the wall of muscle. 'You know you'll be pining for me every day.'

'Yeah yeah. Got a picture of you on my wall, right over the dartboard.'

'I believe this is the last of your things,' Ignis said, entering with a smaller bag. 'Will there be enough room for everything?'

Prompto laughed and took the bag from Ignis. 'Sure there will. He can have some of my space if he needs it.'

Gladiolus grabbed Noctis in a gentle headlock and ruffled his hair. 'Princess needs a lot of clothes and products.'

'Get off,' Noctis growled, ducking out of the headlock and trying to rearrange his hair.

'You know what? I _am_ starting to get emotional. Come here guys,' Gladiolus said, and swept both Noctis and Prompto up in a crushing hug. 'Come on Iggy, don't be shy, plenty of room for you too.'

'You could always enrol too you know?' Prompto said, smooshed up against Gladiolus's chest.

'Nah, I'm too smart for college. Maybe Ignis could re-enrol and do his, what would it be, tenth degree?'

Ignis adjusted his glasses. 'Three of them are masters and one is a doctorate,' Ignis replied.

'Same difference.' Gladiolus let the boy go then stood back. 'I'm so proud. Never thought either of you would get in. Prom, no offence, you don't exactly retain info.'

'I try…' Prompto said dejectedly.

'And Noct I didn't think you'd stay awake through your exams. Well done little guy, gold star for effort.'

'Are you leaving or what?' Noctis grumbled.

'He needs his nap,' Prompto translated.

Ignis patted them both on the shoulder, then was bear hugged by Prompto. 'Study well.'

Gladiolus heaved a dramatic sigh. 'Iggy it's freshers week, they're going to be comatose for half of it.'

Ignis instantly went into panic mode. 'Highness, be careful. Remember to never let your drink out of your sight,' he spun around to Prompto. 'Remember your medication. Set a reminder on your phone. If you're hung over and throw it up you can take a second pill so long as it's within fifteen minutes as it won't have taken effect.'

'We'll survive,' Prompto assured him. 'We look out for each other, right Noct?'

Noctis was curled up asleep on his unmade bed.

'Know what? I don't think we have to worry about him partying too hard,' Gladiolus said. 'Come on Ignis, we're cramping their style.'

Still fretting and calling out useful advice, Ignis was dragged from the dorm room. Finally the door swung shut and the room fell into silence. Prompto glanced over at his sleeping roommate and knew what he had to do; with a flying leap he jumped on the bed, waking Noctis and almost breaking his nose as there wasn't a lot of space on the small single bed.

'Ugh, let me sleep,' Noctis said.

'No way! This is our first day, Noct. And you're free! No having to worry about Ignis or the Kingsglaive watching over your shoulder. We can do what we want!'

That seemed to perk Noctis up a little. 'Okay. So what do we do first?'

'Unpack! And make the place look a little more homely.'

Noctis lay down again. 'You unpack, I'll direct you.'

Prompto sighed dramatically and grabbed his friend's arm, pulling him back into a sitting position. 'Team work, Noct. Come on lazy bones, you can sleep later.'

'Can't I sleep now _and_ later?'

'Nope!' Prompto replied cheerfully, and began opening up his bag of things. 'Come on, it won't take long. Well, it might for you, you've brought pretty much everything you own.'

For an hour or so they set up their laptops on the two desks, added lamps and stationary to make it ready to use. Then clothes were folded in drawers and hung in wardrobes. Noctis had difficulty getting everything in his own allocated spaces so Prompto let him use some of his. Noctis had also brought a lot of shoes that ended up stuffed under his bed. Beds were made, extra blankets were thrown about, a tv and video game console set up. Everything was perfect.

Prompto was blue-tacking some photos of dogs to the wall above his desk when he noticed Noctis removing something pink from his bag and setting it on his bed. 'You brought the moogle?'

'Of course I brought the moogle. He watches over me, right?'

Prompto's heart swelled in his chest as he recalled the day he had given it to Noctis as a child. Noctis had been pretty out of it when he'd told him that, but he remembered. And he still cherished it. That made him feel pretty damn good.

'You need to take some photos for my desk. I want pictures of cute puppies too, you know. Mine never come out any good.'

'That's because you never hold the camera steady, I've told you a million times,' Prompto chided.

Prompto unstuck a few choice photographs from above his desk then leaned over Noctis's shoulder to stick them to his wall. Before he could pull back Noctis had turned around on his swivel chair and grabbed his hand.

'Thank you.'

Prompto laughed. 'It's just a few pictures.'

'I didn't just mean the pictures.'

Prompto nodded, and squeezed the hand in his. 'You never have to thank me for being your friend, Noct.'

Noctis smiled, then yawned.

'Oh come on Noct, you slept all the way here in the car! You can't be tired already. Let's go and check out the campus.'

'We did that before we enrolled,' Noctis pointed out, but allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and joined Prompto as they toured the campus and said hello to everyone they met thanks to the blond's bubbly personality. Noctis just watched from the sidelines, only speaking when spoken to. He knew he probably looked aloof and snobby, but in reality people scared him a little. He wasn't as easygoing as Prompto was these days. And actually it made him really proud to see just how easily Prompto made friends. He liked it when Prompto was happy like this, so he allowed himself to be dragged around and introduced to a hundred people he'd never remember the names of, simply because he wanted Prompto to keep smiling.

-

They survived freshers week relatively intact. Noctis had enjoyed sleeping until noon uninterrupted, but with classes starting again the prince was horrified to find he had 9am lectures. Those he had to be coaxed out of bed for with the promise of an afternoon nap later to make up for the lost beauty sleep. Though he teased Noctis for sleeping so much, Prompto was starting to get a bit worried that perhaps it wasn't enough. With the loud parties that went on in the dorms getting a full nights sleep was pretty much unheard of. And in addition to all the school work they had, Noctis still had royal duties to attend to, and extra items that he had to study to ensure he kept on top of affairs. It wasn't uncommon for Prompto to go out drinking with new college friends and return back to the room only to find Noctis still sat up at his desk, working or dozing.

His own schedule was pretty packed too. While he'd thought his life would be pretty much taken up by Noctis, the prince was so busy that Prompto had made new friends to go out and unwind with. Plenty of late night parties and movie nights, and pizza Fridays to attend. So much so it was hard to fit studying in around all the socialising.

One evening after going out with a group from their dorms for dinner (there was an awesome place that did Altissan cuisine just outside campus), he thought he'd do something nice for Noctis. His friend had been particularly stressed that day as his father had asked him to compile a report on trading markets in addition to a looming deadline for one of their college assignments. So Prompto stopped off at one of the campus coffee shops for a pick me up.

'Evening Prompto,' said the barista, Sandy. Was it bad that he knew her name? Did he really come here that often to know her name after only a month?

'Evening!' he replied cheerfully. The coffee shop was nearly empty and the glass display case of cakes and sadnwiches was sparse. But what was there had been reduced down in price to sell off quickly.

'Usual?' Sandy asked, already heading over to the machine.

'Yeah please. Uh, two actually. My roommate could use a little sugar rush. Extra caramel sauce in mine please.'

'Always do, darling!'

'You're a star,' Prompto said, then bent again to look at the cakes. Damn they looked nice. Ad he had worked hard today; aced a practice exam they'd had this morning and read ahead in the textbooks. He deserved a treat. Noctis did too. His hand fished out the change in his pocket and he stopped dead in his tracks, though. He counted the gil again; just enough for the hot chocolates at least, but the cupcakes with their lashings of buttery frosting, sprinkles of chocolate flakes and shiny glace cherry were out of his price range, even at half price. Damn.

'Two chocolate. One on the left's your caramel overdose,' Sandy said, setting them on the counter. Her smile faded as she noticed Prompto looking at his money as if trying to will it to suddenly multiply.

'Uh, thanks. Here,' he handed over everything he had. 'Not much change, but keep it as a tip, yeah? Sorry it's not more.'

She smiled and grabbed up two of the cupcakes, putting them in a cardboard case and setting it next to the drinks. 'On the house, Prompto.'

'Oh no, I couldn't-'

'Last day for them anyway, they'll just be thrown out. Or I'd eat them. You're saving me from myself here by taking them off my hands! My waistline will be eternally grateful! Seriously, I've gained like ten pounds since I started working here.'

'Well, each pound makes you more beautiful. Thank you, Sandy, I really appreciate this.'

'More than welcome, Prompto. It's so nice to see a bright smiling face around here, students are always so busy and stressed.'

Prompto tucked the box carefully under his arm then carried the drinks out into the cool evening. A happy smile played on his lips as he thought about what had just happened. Sandy was really nice. He really needed to tip her properly next time. Even if they were supposed to be thrown away those cakes were really quite expensive. He set the drinks down on a wall and opened up the box to take another look at them. They were so perfect, so delicious looking. He could practically smell the sugar from here. Before he knew what he was doing his finger had scooped up a little of the frosting. It tasted heavenly; thick and creamy. Another quick taste wouldn't hurt, right? And he needed to try the cake too, just to make sure it was alright and not stale since it was old. He didn't want to give Noctis a stale cake…suddenly the whole thing was gone. The entire cupcake. His mouth felt sticky and sickly, but it had been _so good_. He glanced around as if expecting Sandy to be standing behind him, about to witness his guilty secret. But nobody was there. He was alone. So he ate the other one, too. Because one just hadn't been enough. He tossed the box on the way back to the dorms; at least he had the hot chocolate to offer Noctis. Wasn't like his friend ever had to know about the cakes anyway.

After that he visited Sandy's little café more often, wanting to give her custom over anyone else since she'd been so nice. Every morning he'd grab warm drinks for himself and Noctis, then in the evening whenever he came back from eating out with friends he'd stop by the café again and buy up her old stock. That way she didn't lose money having to throw stuff out (and as an added bonus he got her amazing cakes at half price, which was great for his wallet).

Noctis still refused to come out to eat at restaurants each evening, preferring to eat in their room. He wasn't a people person, he'd say, and he had a lot of work to do. Though Prompto worried about his friend's potential future as a lonely old cat lady, he kept telling himself that Noctis's workload would decrease soon enough. It was always hard at the beginning as everyone adjusted to studying at a higher level. Noctis would start to warm to people as he got to know them better and then he'd want to come out a bit more. To alleviate his guilt he'd usually make Noctis dinner before he left, but more often than not half the bowl of noodles or whatever he made (cooking was Ignis's strong point, not his own) would be sitting there cold beside the dozing prince when he returned. He knew from childhood that Noctis went off his food when he was over-tired. Something needed to be done about getting him to slow down.

'Right. Get your shoes and jacket,' Prompto declared one evening.

'Huh?' Noctis asked dazedly as he looked up from the textbook he had been reading.

'Shoes. Jacket. It's cold outside and people will think you're a hobo if you walk around in bare feet.'

'Why would I want to go outside?'

'Oh man, this is worse than I thought. Noct, this is getting out of hand. You never used to study this much.'

'Trade negotiations are taking up a lot of time. There are new regulations being brought through the legal system that I have to help with and I have that mock exam coming up and two assignments for different classes-'

'And you're killing yourself doing it,' Prompto said. 'You're only young once, Noctis, and you're wasting it. College was supposed to be your chance to have a little fun. But you're just chained to your desk, you even sleep there.'

'I…' Noctis looked about helplessly.

'Exactly. Come on, Noct, there are some really nice people in our dorm. Come out and eat with us. And actually eat, you've been skipping too many meals.'

'Busy…' Noctis complained half-heartedly.

'Noct, stop doing this. Come on, we're going out. I will not let you work yourself to death. How could I stand there at your funeral with a clear conscious knowing that as your best friend I let you waste away reading books?'

'Fine. Where are my shoes?'

'Which pair? You have like twenty.'

'Do not,' Noctis said. He found shoes and a jacket, and took forever to put them on.

'Come on, come on. I'm starving.'

'Sorry,' Noctis muttered.

As soon as Noctis was ready Prompto slipped an arm around his waist and marched him to the door. Noctis was thinner, he realised with a pounding of his heart. He really wasn't looking after himself. And Prompto had let it happen. He felt ashamed for having such a good time and not trying harder for Noctis.

'I'm sorry I haven't been around as much,' Prompto said as they made their way down the stairs.

'You've been around plenty. I'm sorry for having my head buried in books.'

'Well, college is kind of overwhelming in so many ways. Guess we both got sucked in. Come on, come meet some of the guys. It's pizza Friday, so you're in luck. Don't think you'd like half the restaurants we go to, you're way too fussy.'

Pizza Friday went well. Noctis was cautiously talkative to the small group of students they were with, and actually instigated a conversation with a girl that was into video games. That was it and for the next hour Prompto didn't need to worry about him as the prince chatted animatedly about some newly released RPG.

Pizza, beer and doughballs flowed freely, then they all had ice cream sundaes to top the evening off since it was a Friday and Friday calories didn't count, the gamer girl advised them. After dinner the group split up, so Prompto lopped his arm through Noctis's and guided him back to the dorms, knowing that the prince had probably had enough socialising for one night. No sense stressing him out by imposing too much of it on him at once.

'That wasn't too bad. I should…do that more, right?' Noctis said, as if he actually didn't know the answer.

Prompto laughed and pulled his friend a bit closer. 'Yeah you should. Communication and people skills are something you need to work on. If you're gonna be king you'll need them.'

'Thanks, Prom. I've been an idiot.'

'You have, but I'll forgive you because I love you. Oh, wait wait, I need to see Sandy.'

'Sandy?' Noctis asked, but let himself be dragged off to the main street in the campus. Past the library and the bank and the little 24/7 grocery store there was a café lit up with a couple of students at a booth by the window. Inside the warm air smelled like coffee and baking.

'Evening Prompto!' the woman, Sandy, greeted. 'Oh, this must be your roommate?'

'Yep, this is Noctis. Noct, this is Sandy.'

'Hi,' Noctis said, standing a little behind Prompto.

Prompto grinned, recognising that as Noctis's "I'm too shy to speak so I'll hide behind someone else" strategy.

'Usual please, Sandy.'

'Coming right up!'

Noctis shifted about behind him and Prompto almost wanted to reach out to grab his friend's hand, but he didn't think Noctis would want him to do that in public. The drinks came quickly, then cakes were boxed up. Prompto had forgotten about the cakes. His 'usual' came with two cakes that Sandy would assume were for both of them. A knot in his stomach tightened and he prayed that neither Sandy or Noctis would mention them. Because not once, in his three weeks of routine, had the cakes ever made it back to the dorms. He handed over the money quickly, forcing a smile on his face and grabbing Noctis's arm to lead him out of the café. But the prince was looking at the remaining cakes through the glass.

'They look really nice,' he said.

Shit. Shit shit shit with a goddamn cherry on top.

'Yeah they…uh, you know they're nice, right?' he stammered, laughing nervously.

'You eat one every evening!' Sandy said with a hearty laugh. 'Surprised you're not the size I am!'

Noctis frowned and looked up at Sandy, then to Prompto.

'Come on, we've got that essay to be in, we need to get studying,' Prompto said hurriedly, praying that they could leave it there. He didn't know why he felt ashamed, but he did. Something was niggling the back of his mind and suddenly he wished he'd never brought Noctis here at all.

'Here, have another couple,' Sandy said, boxing two more up. 'You look like you could use some calories, Highness, you're built like a bird. You need to take some advice from Prompto, it's good to be a bit more sturdy. Keeps you healthier.'

'Thank you!' Prompto said forcefully, grabbing the second box of cupcakes and ushering Noctis out of the door. 'Bye Sandy!'

'Bye Prompto!'

Out in the dark of the evening the blush on his cheeks was partially hidden. But nothing was said by either man as they made their way back to the dorm room. Noctis opened the door for them, but Prompto shot past him and dumped the cakes on Noctis's desk, then made his excuse saying he needed the bathroom. He only felt safe once he was locked away inside. For a long moment he leaned against the door, listening to what Noctis was doing. He heard the squeak of the chair, then the sound of Noctis drinking, and the flip of pages. Noctis was settled. That was good.

He'd been enjoying himself at college so much he hadn't noticed a lot of things. Like how much Noctis had been studying. Or how tight his clothing had become. He hadn't given it much thought; since losing all his excess weight as a child he'd always been lean, to the point of being too skinny. But at college it was so easy to go out every evening and eat junk food. And during classes it was too easy to go to vending machines. Each chocolate bar, flapjack, pastry and pack of crisps added up. And Prompto had, in the back of his mind, noticed his jeans feeling tighter. That this belt was notched on a looser hole. That his stomach was no longer flat and that his cheeks had filled out. Oh Etro. All that work…all that work he had done as a kid, what was the point if he was going to be a fat pig and ruin it all now?

Angrily he stripped off his clothes, almost tripping as his foot got caught in his skinny jeans. Then he tried his best to look at himself in the mirror. It wasn't full length, which was probably fortunate, but even still he could see the damage that his first month of college had done. His whole body was softer. Damn it all.

Feeling disgusting he pulled his clothes back on, hating himself a little more as he fumbled with the button on his jeans, sucking in his stomach to make them fit. Tears stung his eyes but he wiped them away with the heel of his hand. He'd done it once before, he could lose the weight again. Now he knew the problem he could fix it. It wasn't half as bad as last time, just a few pounds to lose. Then he could go back to eating what he wanted, only in moderation. It had worked for years; he'd been able to have pizza and chocolate and all his favourite things, so long as he didn't overdo it. It was college, he reasoned to himself, that was to blame. A new environment and peer pressure. But now he was in control. He could do this.

'Hey,' Noctis said as he left the bathroom. 'You okay?'

'Fine,' Prompto said, as brightly as he could. Then he went over to his desk and took out a new notebook, ready to start studying.

A cup was set down next to him; Noctis was by his desk. 'You forgot this. And do you want to share the cakes?'

'Nah, I'm still full from dinner.'

'Okay. I'll leave them and we can have them later,' Noctis said.

By morning the cakes were gone. As were the potato chips, biscuits and pack of gummy bears from his desk drawer. The giant chocolate bar under his bed and the bags of sweets in his sock drawer joined everything else in the bin outside their dorm building, and only once they were gone did Prompto feel calmer. No more snacks, no more junk food. Not until his jeans felt loose again.

It took a week. A whole damn week. By the next Friday, Pizza Friday as his friends reminded him that morning, his jeans did up properly again and he was happy. Sort of. He felt exhausted and dizzy and he kept snapping at everything. He snarled at Noctis who for once woke him up rather than the other way around. He curtly told his friend he didn't want to go for pizza. He told the cleaner to get out of his way and almost knocked into her in his haste to get out of the door on time. Then he was rude to a girl in class who had only asked him if he was alright as he looked like he was about to pass out.

'Prom?' Noctis called as he hurried out of the classroom when the bell rang.

Prompto ignored him. He didn't want to deal with Noctis right now.

'Prom!' Noctis called again, and then a hand rested on his shoulder.

Prompto spun around, glaring for all he was worth. 'Leave me alone, Noct. I just want to go and return some books to the library. I don't need an escort.'

Noctis looked shocked, as if he'd been slapped. 'I just…wondered if you wanted to get lunch? I haven't seen much of you this week and you…I don't know. I just thought you could use something to eat.'

The tone of Noctis's voice was obvious. Noctis thought he needed food. Was he not fat enough already? 'I don't need lunch, Noctis, I'm too busy. You wouldn't understand.'

'Too busy? Prom, is everything okay? Do you need help or anything? If you're finding the classes hard I could-'

'No, thank you, Mr Top-Marks-In-The-Class. I think I'd prefer it if you and your damn perfectness left me alone for five minutes so I can be a screw-up in peace. Go be with Ignis, he'll appreciate your fantastic score.' His head was swimming and aching, his stomach churned painfully, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to vomit. All in all he was not really to deal with his best friend and those worried blue eyes.

'Prom, what's going on? Are you alright? You look…awful. Have you been sleeping? When was the last time you ate anything?'

'Why the hell do you care? You're skinny as hell and nobody gives you grief when you drop a few pounds. But if I want to do it then suddenly it's a problem?'

Noctis looked almost hilarious in his confusion. 'What's going on with you?'

'I just want to be alone. Why can't you…ugh, just go away, Noctis.' He was going to be sick. He knew it. He hurried away, stumbling over his feet, knocking into some guy that yelled at him as he passed. But the world was spinning and he needed to sit down somewhere. His vision was tunnelling, and it was hard to hear everything going on around him. He could hear his name being called but it sounded a million miles away. The books he was carrying slipped from his numb grip and he reached weakly for them but ended up toppling after them.

Arms grabbed him and helped break his fall. When he finally blinked his eyes open his ears were ringing and his body felt tingly like fizzy cola was running his veins. His head was pillowed in Noctis's lap and his friend was watching him with genuine terror in his eyes.

'Oh thank Etro. Prom, are you okay?'

He licked his dry lips, and noticed the crowd that had gathered. When he tried to sit up Noctis pushed him back down.

'Lie still, idiot. Someone's gone for a nurse.'

'What, no! No, I'm fine.'

'Prom, you passed out. You scared the hell out of me. I didn’t know what to think, you've been unconscious for like five minutes. I kept thinking you were…I don't know…'

Suddenly clarity came over him. Noctis was really worried. And it was his fault. 'I'm sorry. I screwed up.'

Fingers ran through his hand, and Noctis's eyes swam with tears. 'I don't care. Whatever you've done I don't care, I just want you back, Prom. This week you've been snappy and unhappy and you're so thin and you look like hell. I just want my best friend back. Let me help you? Please don't push me away.'

Prompto's heart broke, and he would have agreed to anything but the nurse suddenly hurried over and crouched down with her bag, taking his pulse and blood pressure.

'Low,' she murmured. 'I think you need an overnight stay in the infirmary, young man. Did you eat breakfast?'

'No, I forgot,' Prompto lied.

'Tsk. You mustn't forget, not when you're as skinny as you are. Can you help him up?' the nurse asked Noctis.

Prompto winced as he was pulled to his feet, then his arm was thrown around Noctis's shoulders and Noctis's arm slipped round his waist. He was taken to the little infirmary and given a bed while the nurse fussed over him and even brought him a packet of sandwiches which he wolfed down when he realised just how damn hungry he was. For seven days he'd survived on fizzy mineral water to trick his stomach into thinking it was full, and little mouthfuls here and there to keep him going. It hadn't been enough to stop him getting sick, but it had been enough to achieve his weight loss goals. So now he could go back to acting normally. He'd undone the damage. So it was easy to promise Noctis that he was feeling better now, that things would go back to normal. Because they would. There was no reason not to. Right?

-

For the next few weeks things were better than ever. Noctis had been scared by his fainting spell, and was more attentive than he'd been since starting college. It was nice; they'd go out with friends to movies and bowling and stuff, they'd spend evenings studying curled up on a bed together, they'd watch movies and play video games, and throughout it all Prompto enjoyed his junk food in a moderated way, spaced out with healthy foods and regular jogs around campus, and he was able to keep his ideal figure.

But it was all going a bit too well. In hindsight Prompto realised he should have seen it coming. Prompto knew something was wrong from the moment Noctis woke up on a grey, miserable Tuesday morning. For starters, Noctis was already awake when Prompto left for a morning jog, and when he got back Noctis was still staring at the wall rather than actually sleeping. Prompto sat down on his friend's bed and ran a hand through dark locks of hair.

'You okay, buddy?'

'Mmn,' Noctis hummed, but didn't try to move or anything.

Prompto tucked some hair behind Noctis's ear and discreetly drew his fingertips back over Noctis's forehead. He felt a normal temperature, which went a way to reassuring Prompto. 'Did you sleep alright?'

Noctis seemed to consider this for a moment. 'I kept having weird dreams and waking up.'

'You should have woken me, I'd have kept you company at least,' Prompto said. 'Do you want to take the morning off? I can cover for you and take notes for both of us?'

'No, I can't,' Noctis said reluctantly, sitting himself up and kicking back his covers. 'My father wants me to accompany him on a relations mission to a village outside of Caem. Some unrest there or something. But I don't know the language they speak, it's some weird dialect or something, so I need to get studying.'

'Wait, you're going to try and learn a language while carrying out your princely duties and studying college? How long until your meeting?'

'Uh, two weeks.'

'You're going to learn a language in two weeks?'

'Ignis learned one in a month before. I don't have to be fluent, just need the basics.'

'Well, just pace yourself, yeah Noct? You're smart when you want to be, but don't push yourself too hard.'

'When do I ever?' Noctis answered with a wry grin.

That was the last time Prompto spoke to him for nearly two days. Noctis sat at his desk and as far as Prompto was aware he only got up to go to the bathroom. He skipped classes, just sat at his laptop learning vocabulary and listening to online lessons. Prompto would bring him food and drink that went largely untouched, until one day Prompto came back from class and found Noctis's desk empty. Instead the prince was curled up in bed.

'About time you took a break,' Prompto said, sitting down next to the blanket lump. He didn't want to disturb his friend, but he thought he should probably push food or drink. Or maybe a shower. When Noctis finally rolled over onto his back Prompto knew none of those things were on the cards. He recognised the fever bright of Noctis's eyes and even without having to press his hand to his friend's forehead he could tell that the prince was in the beginning stages of one of his fevers.

'Prom? Time'sit?' Noctis slurred.

'Time to go to the nurse. Do you think you can make it to the infirmary?'

'I'm fine. Just a bit tired.'

'Noct, I've seen this enough times to know it's not "just tired". You need a healer.'

'No, I'll be fine. I'll spend the rest of the day in bed, it'll go away.'

Prompto wasn't convinced, so he nipped out and bought a few things including a can of chicken soup that he could heat up in the microwave, some juice to help keep Noctis hydrated, and a thermometer. Noctis hated the thermometer, but Prompto was insistent and started keeping a little chart of temperatures to track Noctis's progress.

'You're as bad as Ignis, you know that?' Noctis huffed, when he was woken up for the third time to have his temperature checked.

'And your temperature is going up,' Prompto said, tapping his little chart. 'So rest harder.'

'I would if someone didn't keep waking me up every half an hour.'

Noctis had a point, so Prompto let his friend sleep a little longer the next time. He decided to give Noctis an hour and a half, but as every minute ticked by Prompto grew restless, wanting to see how Noctis was doing. It was impossible to concentrate on the essay he was supposed to be writing, he kept looking over his shoulder to watch Noctis toss and turn in his sleep.

After forty-five minutes he gave in and sat down on Noctis's bed again, with the thermometer in hand. This time he stuck it under Noctis's arm so he didn't have to wake his friend up. When the reading came he was much happier as it was a bit lower. That meant Noctis really was getting better. Heart lightened he went back to his essay and got it almost completed.

'P-prom?' a weak voice called from across the bedroom.

'Yeah? How are you doing?'

'Cold,' Noctis said simply.

Prompto took the blanket from his own bed and added it to the pile cocooning Noctis. 'Better?'

'I guess.'

Noctis didn't look convinced, though, so Prompto quickly checked his temperature under the arm again. A little higher, but not as bad as it had been earlier.

'You need to drink something, Ignis always tried to push fluids when you were sick. Here, I've got some orange juice.'

Prompto hurried and filled a glass with juice then brought it to Noctis's bed. Noctis just watched him with confused, feverish eyes.

'You're gonna have to sit up, Noct, you can't drink it lying down.'

The thought seemed to confuse Noctis, and Prompto worried anew. Maybe he'd been taking the prince's temperature wrong? What if he'd screwed up?

'Okay,' Noctis said finally, and tried to sit himself up. The attempt was pitiful, so Prompto sat behind him and pulled him up against his chest so that he was supported. Then he let Noctis take the glass but kept his hand over Noctis's to guide and steady it as the glass was lifted.

Noctis managed a few sips before he started to choke. Prompto took the glass away and then rubbed Noctis's back until the coughing fit was over, then Noctis went limp against him so he laid him back and covered him with the blankets.

'Still with me, buddy?' Prompto asked nervously, grabbing the thermometer up and placing it under Noctis's arm. The reading was higher still, and he tried to remember what Ignis had said about fevers and when it was time to panic and call for help. There was a threshold Ignis had used, one hundred and four degrees Fahrenheit if he remembered correctly. Which would be fine if the stupid thermometer he was using wasn't in Celsius.

Noctis mumbled something incoherent so Prompto ran his hand through Noctis's hair to sooth him. It was damp with sweat. Worried, Prompto found a flannel and ran it under the tap before laying it against Noctis's forehead. Then he found the moogle doll he had given Noctis all those years ago.

'You haven't been doing your job of looking after him. So watch over him now, I need to look something up.'

Reluctantly Prompto left Noctis's side and started googling conversions for temperatures. After a few minutes searching he was happy that Noctis's temperature was just under one hundred and four, but not by much. He returned to Noctis's bedside.

'Okay buddy, I'm giving you one last chance to get better on your own, okay? Half an hour, and if your fever isn't going down, then I'm calling for help.'

'More blankets?' Noctis asked hopefully.

There weren't any more, since Noctis was already under them all. Instead Prompto dove under the covers himself and let Noctis curl around him, sharing his body heat. For Prompto it was like being in a sauna, but he could feel Noctis's body trembling so he sucked it up and tried to forget the fact he was being slowly roasted alive. Noctis needed him, he could stand a bit of discomfort if it meant Noctis was able to sleep because he was close.

Legs wove between his own and suddenly Prompto found himself with an armful of prince when his best friend splayed over his chest. Well, if that was what he wanted. Prompto smiled fondly and rested an arm around Noctis's slim waist, keeping his friend close. Quickly he checked the time on his phone and promised himself that in thirty minutes he'd take Noctis's temperature again and make his decision on what to do.

To his horror he found himself startled awake almost four hours later. The room was dark and he had to scramble to find the phone and realise what time it was. Noctis was a limp weight at his side but what worried Prompto most was just how hot his friend was now. He'd thought he'd been hot before but this was something else entirely.

'Damn, Noct, I'm sorry. I fell asleep,' he muttered as he extracted himself from the unconscious dark haired man and fumbled about for the light switch then the thermometer. He had put it back in the box and as he was getting it out he read the instructions on the side. Specifically the part about taking the temperature from different areas used a different set of temperature ranges. Prompto's stomach flipped; he'd been doing it wrong. He'd started off taking it from Noctis' mouth, then switched the arm. Oh shit. He really couldn't do anything right.

'Come on buddy, one more time, promise this is the last,' Prompto said, pushing Noctis onto his back and trying to shake him awake. 'Okay fine, I'll just hold it for you. I'm sure that's fine. Everything's fine. You're gonna be fine. I'm saying "fine" too much.'

Finally the thermometer beeped and Prompto's world crashed around him. One hundred and five point eight. He'd melted his best friend. Thoughts flashed through his mind; he considered calling Ignis for advice, but he knew what the bespectacled man would say. They needed medical help.

'Okay Noct, I know you're going to hate me for this but I will live with that if it means your brain doesn't get fried,' Prompto said, slipping his shoes on and looking for a jacket. 'I'll go get the nurse, I won't be long at all.'

Noctis sort of grunted, and Prompto took that as a response of "I hate you but okay do it". At least that's what he'd thought. And had he been a few seconds faster he'd have been out of the door and would never have known what happened next. But something made him turn back one last time, some shuffling on the blankets and odd gasp of breath…then Noctis sprang to life, body shaking violently and strange strangled sounds coming from his throat.

Prompto dropped his phone and crossed the room in a couple of strides. He held down Noctis's shoulders as the man seized, then remembered he wasn't supposed to do that so let Noctis go and instantly got punched in the face by a flying hand.

'Noctis! Wake up. Come on buddy, come on, come back to me. Please Noct.' Fear ran through his veins freezing his body to the spot. There wasn't anything he could do. He felt useless and helpless, just as he had been when Noctis's mother had died. Back then he hadn't been able to do a damn thing. But now he wasn't so pathetic.

Scrambling over to where he had dropped his phone he dialled for an ambulance. Noctis would hate him, true, but at least he'd be alive to hate him.

Prompto rode in the ambulance and called Ignis on the way. After he'd delivered the bad news all he could do was sit there and watch as Noctis slipped in and out of seizures, and the healer fought to get them under control with medication and cooling techniques. Once Noctis was a little more settled Prompto leaned forward and took a pale, thin hand in his own, hoping he could transfer some of his strength to his friend. Noctis looked dead on the trolley, barely moving now that his seizures had stopped. As the ambulance slowed to a stop Prompto placed a quick kiss to Noctis's forehead before his friend was taken away from him.

And that was the last he saw of Noctis for several days. Family only the doctors said, while Noctis was in ICU. After that Prompto visited every day but Noctis didn't wake up for nearly a week. When he did his thoughts were jumbled and he found it hard to pick the right words to say. Prompto hated seeing him like that, but not visiting wasn't an option he was willing to consider. Eventually he was discharged but he was still far from well, so was driven back to the palace where Ignis could fuss over him properly and he could take some time away from the stress of college to recover.

The two weeks of hospitalisation went by in a blur for Prompto, and when Noctis was tucked up in bed at the palace he finally returned to the dorm room alone and collapsed on his bed, letting the reality of what had, and had almost, happened wash over him. Noctis could have died. He could have ended up with brain damage from the sustained fever or seizures. And Prompto had let it happen, because he hadn't acted fast enough and because he'd damn well fallen asleep instead of monitoring Noctis's fever.

'Worst. Best friend. Ever.' He groaned, rolling over to plant his face in his pillow.

When he finally turned his head to breath he caught sight of the moogle on Noctis's unmade bed. 'This is all your fault. I trusted you to look after him.'

The moogle had no response to that accusation.

'Alright fine. You're right. It's my fault,' Prompto rolled onto his back and rested his arm across his eyes. 'I wasn't good enough for him. I couldn't help him.'

Tears pricked his eyes as he thought of ho close he'd come to losing Noctis. All because he wasn't as smart as Ignis, and able to take care of his friend. Gladiolus could protect him, Ignis advised him, but what did Prompto do?

'Well…I should fix that.' He sat up suddenly, and gave the moogle a thumbs up. 'No use sitting around moping about not being good enough. I should do something about it, right? Get stronger or…or something.'

No ideas were forthcoming to his mind, so he fell back on his failsafe. Running. To get stronger in body meant he'd be better prepared for protecting Noctis. So he tossed on a pair of jogging bottoms and an old t-shirt and went for a long run. While Noctis had been in hospital he'd been so stressed out that he hadn't been eating properly himself, so his jogging bottoms had to be tightened around the waist. But he saw that as a good sign.

For a few days Noctis was settling back at his home so Prompto didn't want to disturb him by visiting. Instead he worked extra hard taking careful notes in class so that he could share them with Noctis when he was better, and doing extra jogging sessions and even using the college pool to cross train. It was four days later when he visited next, and he was happy to see his friend sat up in bed propped up by pillows and reading a book.

'You're looking a lot better than the last time I saw you,' Prompto said by way of greeting. Which was true as Noctis's pallor was no longer ashen grey and he was able to focus on Prompto rather than have his gaze wander off.

'Feeling a lot better,' Noctis said as Prompto took a seat beside his bed. 'Getting sick of being in bed, though. Ignis and Gladiolus are always busy, and my father is out of state at the moment so…'

'So you've been abandoned?' Prompto realised with a sinking heart. As a kid Noctis had always been lonely whenever he was cooped up in bed and now Prompto realised he'd gone and abandoned Noctis too by not visiting.

'But you're here now, so it's fine,' Noctis said quickly. 'Do you want to go for a walk or something? I'm not supposed to get up on my own, but if you're with me then I'm not alone.'

Eager to make up for his new mistake Prompto was quick to agree. He found some casual clothes for Noctis to change into and turned away while Noctis changed. He was regretting his decision when he turned back and found Noctis out of breath and pale as the sheets from the effort of getting dressed. 'Maybe you should rest a little more?'

'No I'm fine,' Noctis insisted, pushing himself to his feet and reaching out a hand for Prompto.

Prompto was there in a second, wrapping an arm around his friend's waist to steady him. 'Your definition of fine and everyone else's definition of fine don't usually match up.'

'I just want some fresh air, it'll do me good.'

Prompto couldn't argue with that, so he helped the prince shuffle out of his room and down the stairs to an open courtyard area. Noctis had been bed bound for so long he was starting to lose muscle tone. Prompto could feel it in the arm he held, and Noctis's waist was tinier than usual. It scared Prompto that someone could be so thin, and made him suddenly feel big and huge and clumsy in comparison, despite his own rail thin frame. As he was helping Noctis sit down on a bench he recognised the feeling burning away inside him; jealousy. He was jealous of his sick friend. Etro, what was he thinking? Noctis didn't want to be this frail, it wasn't a _good_ thing to be that thin. But still, as Prompto reached out to run a hand up and down Noctis's arm, he couldn't help but let the jealousy burn away. Noctis's arms were so slender. Everyone was always going on at Noctis about needing to get bigger, and though Gladiolus had said the same to him a few times, it wasn't the same. He wanted those kinds of comments directed at him more, to let him know that he was doing well and was thin too. He reached out his arm to rest against Noctis's silently comparing the thickness between them. Maybe it wasn't so different, if he turned his to the side a little. Maybe his wrist bone jutted out a little further…?

'It's nice out here,' Noctis said, breaking him out of his musings. 'Thank you for coming, Prompto. I missed you. I would have called but Ignis took my phone.'

Guilt ate away at him as he realised what he'd been doing. He was supposed to be being a good friend and keeping Noctis company, not competing over who had the skinniest wrists. 'It's fine, Noct. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, I assumed you'd be being waited on hand and foot since you've been away for so long and, you know, you kind of almost died a bit.'

Noctis smiled. 'My father was really nice the first couple of days, but he had that meeting near Caem that he had to go to. And Ignis and Gladiolus visit me every day, but they're busy people. I can't expect everyone to drop everything and watch movies with me all day.'

'Why not? You're the prince,' Prompto said.

'Doesn't work like that, Prom,' Noctis said. 'You know that.'

And he did. He knew that despite his status and wealth, Noctis had been as lonely as he had growing up.

'Hey, you cold?' Prompto asked, feeling the prince shiver beside him.

'A bit,' Noctis admitted. 'But I don't want to go inside yet.'

'You'll end up with freaking pneumonia knowing you and your rubbish immune system,' Prompto chided. But he wasn't going to be the one to spoil Noctis's fun, so instead he stripped off his jacket and wrapped it around Noctis's shoulders. Shame burned him when he realised it fit Noctis perfectly, even slightly large on his newly thinned out frame, despite Noctis being slightly taller. Weren't they usually about the same size? Maybe he needed to get smaller so that they were more even again? He could do with cutting down on some of the junk food, and running a bit more.

'What are you thinking?' Noctis asked suddenly. 'Your face is all screwed up and serious.'

'Just worried about you,' Prompto said. It was only a half-lie.

They sat for a little while longer until Noctis began shivering again and Prompto had to call time on their outing. He lifted Noctis to his feet which was a shockingly easy thing to do, and held the other man close as they made their slow way back to the bedroom. Noctis didn't feel like getting changed just yet, he simply collapsed back in bed.

'Are you staying for dinner?' Noctis asked sleepily.

'No, I should get back.'

'Remember dinner,' Noctis said, eyes drooping. 'You look like you haven't been looking after yourself.'

'I…I've been worried about you.'

Noctis forced his eyes open and reached out a hand to squeeze Prompto's. 'And I'm worried about you. You look _really_ thin, and you look as tired as I feel. Seriously Prom, I always worry about whether you're eating enough. I'm not there to look after you so please take care of yourself until I get back?'

'I promise,' Prompto said.

As he left the palace, though, there was a spring in his step. Clearly he had been doing something right already, if Noctis had already noticed he was losing weight. That was good, right? If he was trimmer and stronger then he could be better for Noctis. He was doing well. He just had to keep it up.

So he kept it up for another week. Running, eating only when he was absolutely hungry and only then healthier foods. No take outs, no chocolate. When Noctis finally returned he couldn't help the pride that swelled in his chest when Noctis did a double take upon seeing him.

'Prom…a-are you alright?'

'I should be asking you that, right?' Prompto asked, taking the bag from Noctis's hand and setting it down by his desk. 'How are you doing? Are you sure you're ready to be back?'

'Don't change the subject,' Noctis said, suddenly serious. 'You look awful.'

'Wow, thanks,' Prompto said, with a nervous little laugh. 'Just been a rough few weeks what with you being so ill. I mean look how much weight _you've_ lost.' Okay now he was getting defensive and snappy. Not cool. He had to calm down.

'I've been sick, I haven't exactly had much of an appetite. But I'm getting better. You…never mind. Why don't I take us out for dinner? My treat?'

Prompto panicked a little inside, mentally tallying up calories from a restaurant meal. 'Can I pick where we go?'

Noctis's face relaxed a little. 'Of course. We'll go anywhere you want.'

Great. That meant he could pick somewhere that did healthier foods. It would minimise the damage. 'Let's go, then! We'll celebrate your triumphant return to the world of education.'

'Good,' Noctis said, but Prompto could tell he still wasn't satisfied.

Nervously he followed Noctis out of the dorm building and then led the way to his chosen restaurant. As they were walking a hand slipped into his own.

'You know I love you, right? No matter what.'

Prompto swallowed hard, and hoped his hand wasn't trembling as much as he thought it was. 'I know.'

'If this is…if you're…' Noctis sighed. 'I just want you to be healthy. And happy.'

'I am, Noct.'

Noctis sighed again, clearly frustrated that he wasn't getting words out the way he wanted them. But it was good for Prompto; if he was questioned too much he'd have caved, he knew it. But he had to be strong. It wasn't easy. But he was going to be good enough for Noctis. He would earn his place by his friend's side.

-

Nobody appreciated just how hard it was. Noctis didn't know. The damn guy had been skinny since the day he was born and had no trouble maintaining his perfect figure despite the fact he seemed violently allergic to eating anything remotely healthy. How was that fair? Why was it that Prompto's weight fluctuated so easily when Noctis could do what he pleased? And if Noctis skipped meals it was fine because he was the special prince who got exhausted because of the crystal, but whenever Prompto tried it Noctis would get concerned and guilt him into eating.

It was becoming harder and harder to concentrate on school work. His grades were dropping, he knew that, but it was hard to study when your stomach growled, demanding food, and your thoughts kept drifting to burgers and fries. Prompto was upping his jogs, too, so that every morning he'd get up and go for a run before Noctis was even awake. He'd read somewhere that if you exercised first thing in the morning then it kick started your metabolism, so any calories he did have in the morning he felt were safer. But not safe enough. No calories were safe enough.

He was getting snappy again and he knew it, but what was he supposed to do? He was trying so hard and nobody even appreciated the effort. There were no comments of how good he looked, or congrats on the weight lost. No, instead friends would tell him he looked ill, or that they were worried about him. What the hell was wrong with these people? Couldn't they see that he was doing well? That he was going to be the best he could so that he could protect Noctis better? He couldn't do that as a fat slob. But Noctis didn't appreciate his effort. Noctis kept begging him to have breakfast, begging him to have dinner, begging him to eat _something_. Why couldn't he understand?

'I know what you're going to say,' Noctis said when he entered the dorm room one afternoon.

'Then don't say it?' Prompto suggested.

'Maybe you should talk to someone?'

'I am talking to someone right now,' Prompto pointed out.

'I mean about…you know.'

'No, I don't think I do know. Perhaps you need to spell it out for me,' Prompto said sarcastically, spinning his chair around. His whole body ached today, it was hard to sleep and get comfortable because his bony hips never fit right with the cheap hard mattress. And the gnawing ache in his belly kept him awake, thinking of food.

Noctis was silent for a moment, just staring at him. Then a dam seemed to burst and the prince stepped forward. 'I don't know why, but you're killing yourself, Prom. You're…you look _awful_. You look like a freaking skeleton or something.'

'Wow, thanks.'

'I'm serious. You've always been a skinny guy-'

Prompto let out a humourless laugh. 'Let me stop you right there, Noct. We both know that's not true.'

'Oh for Etro's sake, Prom, are you going to get hung up on that forever? Yes, okay fine, you were a chubby kid. But so are hundred, thousands, of other kids. And adults. People come in all shapes and sizes.'

'And what size do you think I should be?'

'Stop turning this around.'

'No, I'm curious, Noct, what do you want me to look like? Do you want me fat or thin? Do you want me to dye my hair? Maybe I should start wearing different clothes or-'

'Prom STOP IT,' Noctis yelled. Noctis never yelled. 'Stop pushing me away. Stop acting like an ass and just let me be concerned about you. Please?'

'There's nothing to be concerned about, Noct,' Prompto said. But inside he felt a little pang of victory. Noctis was noticing. Noctis cared. The focus was on him and Noctis could see how skinny he was. Maybe for a change Noctis was jealous? All those years Prompto had been jealous of Noctis's thinness, now he was way skinnier. That was it; Noctis was jealous!

'Nothing to be concerned about? Prompto when was the last time you ate anything?'

'This morning. I had a dry rye cracker.'

'A dry rye cracker. And that was probably your weekly calorie allocation or something, right?'

'Since when have you cared about my diet?'

'Since you stopped having one,' Noctis snapped. 'Prompto, _please_. You can get help for this.'

'I don't need help, I'm doing fine on my own.'

'The hell you are. You look like a breath of wind could blow you away. You're all bony and pale and your clothes are hanging off you. You look sick, Prompto. Whatever you think you look like, you don't. If you think this is something good, it's not. You're hurting yourself and it's killing me to see you do it. Please stop it.'

'You just don't get it, do you?' Prompto asked, turning back around. His eyes were narrowed and he was sick to the teeth of his so called friend. 'If you really loved me you'd know that I needed to do this. You'd know that I'm doing it for you, you idiot-prince.'

'F-for me?' Noctis looked genuinely surprised. Prompto grinned at his stupidity.

'Why else do you think I've trained all these years? You couldn't understand how hard it's been for me, you've always been skinny without trying. It's not fair. I've wanted to be good enough to be your friend, but apparently from this outburst you still don't consider me good enough. What the hell do I have to do to be good enough for you, Noctis?'

'Nothing. Nothing at all,' Noctis said hollowly. 'You just have to be you, Prompto. I love you because you're the guy that saw me as something more than the prince of Lucis. You saw me as a person and you wanted to be friends with the boy, not the prince.'

That tripped Prompto up slightly. He rose to his feet shakily, and had to steady himself on the desk as he felt as if he might faint. Hands wrapped around his waist to help him, and he found himself staring into a pair of blue eyes shimmering with tears. He felt tears prick his own eyes.

'I wasn't good enough for you back then. I'm not good enough for you now. Just give me a bit more time, I can get better-'

'If your idea of getting better is getting thinner, then please don't,' Noctis said. 'If you lose any more weight you're actually going to kill yourself.'

'I'm almost there-'

'Prompto. Look in a damn mirror. You look like you're already dead. I don't want to lose you, I don't want you hurting. And I definitely want you doing all of this because you think it's what I want.'

'I just want to be good enough to earn your friendship.'

'You earned that years ago. I've told you that a million times, it's _you_ I want. I don't care what your body looks like, if you're tall, short, fat or thin. I just want you. In fact I wish you _were_ fat again. At least when you were fat you were happy. These past few weeks you've been awful. You snap at me, you won't see your friends, you're always in an bad mood. It's like I've lost my best friend and some horrible caricature has been put in his place.'

'You wish I was fat? After all that work I did…'

'For Etro's sake is that all you heard? Prompto what has gotten into you? It doesn't matter if you're fat, I just want you to be happy and I want us to be friends-'

The slap rang out across the room. And Prompto wasn't sure who was most shocked. Noctis's face was frozen, head turned slightly to the side form the force of the hit. Prompto's hand hovered in mid air, and he stared at it in fascination. Never, _ever_ , had he dreamed he would hit his best friend. His prince.

'I…oh Etro…Noct I didn't mean…'

'I-it's okay,' Noctis said, seemingly unsure of himself. 'It's okay. Just…can we please talk about this calmly?'

'No. No I…I don't think I can…' Prompto said. His mind was running a mile a minute, his heart was pounding. _He'd hit Noctis_.

'Prom, what are you doing? Where are you going?'

Prompto hadn't realised what he was doing but he'd grabbed up his backpack and was tossing a couple of things inside. 'I have to go.'

'Go where? No, Prompto, don't leave!'

But he was already gone. Even starved and dizzy he was a decent runner, and he was able to outrun Noctis since the prince hadn't been wearing shoes. He ran off campus and made it to a park where he collapsed on a bench and let the situation fully sink in. He felt sick and dizzy and he wasn't sure if it was from the lack of eating or from what he'd done. But he knew he couldn't go back. No way. He'd screwed up big time. All he'd wanted was to be good enough to earn his place by Noctis's side, but in his quest for perfection he'd ruined everything.

After the worst of the dizziness passed he picked up his bag and started his slow way home. To his actual home, not the dorms that he had considered home these past couple of months. As per usual nobody was home, but he had thought to pick up his keys in his dazed exit so he let himself in and collapsed onto the sofa.

'Well Argentum, you really screwed that one up,' he said to himself. And then the tears started. Hot tears that ran in tracks down his cheeks and that he couldn't be bothered to wipe away.

After a while he forced himself to sit up, then went through to the bathroom. He stripped and ran the shower. While he waited for it to heat up he looked at himself in the full length mirror that he had used as a child when comparing his body to see the improvement. Now his "improvement" was laid bare, and for once he saw himself through Noctis's eyes. He wasn't thin, he was downright malnourished. He turned to the side, shocked at how sunken his stomach was. His ribs stuck out harshly, his collarbone jutted out painfully. He really _did_ look sick. His skin was pasty, translucent, and his face was haggard and exhausted looking. Gone was the sunny, bright, happy guy. He couldn't remember smiling in weeks. In his quest to become perfect he had given up being happy.

But Noctis had wanted him to be happy. He'd said that.

He took a quick shower and dressed in clothes that were now several sizes too big for him. Then he headed through to the kitchen and hovered by the fruit bowl. Slowly he reached out for a banana, and noticed his hand was trembling. Genuinely trembling. He was _scared_ to eat it. Scared that the banana would somehow give him back his jumbo body of childhood. When had things got this bad? When had he allowed himself to think that a single piece of fruit would destroy him?

The banana was unpeeled and slowly he ate it, allowing himself to enjoy each mouthful. Then he went to the fridge and took out a few slices of cooked ham, before deciding that was enough for now. He'd been starving himself for so long that he didn't want to just go and throw it all up.

Instead he flopped down on the sofa again, just as his phone vibrated from inside his bag. He fished it out and swiped the lock screen to find five missed calls and eight text messages. All from Noctis.

His heart twisted painfully. Thoughtfully he began typing out a text, then his phone started ringing in his hand. Might as well get it over and done with.

'Hey,' he greeted his friend.

'Oh,' Noctis stopped short, obviously he hadn't been expecting the call to be answered. 'Are you alright? I was so worried, you ran off upset and I thought maybe you'd been hit by a car, or you'd collapsed in the street or…or…'

Prompto let himself smile. 'Stop stammering, it doesn't suit you.'

'Sorry. I was just worried.'

'I know you were. And I know that you were trying to help me, but I wasn't ready to hear it.'

'Are you ready now?' Noctis asked. 'You seem a bit calmer? How are you doing? Where are you?'

'I'm…somewhere safe. Don't worry about that. And I had something to eat, too, so you don't have to worry quite so much about me.'

'Are you coming back? I'd like to see you.'

'Not tonight. I'll be back for class on Monday. I think I need the weekend to regroup.'

'No, please Prom. Please come back.'

'Sorry Noct. See ya, buddy.'

Then he cut off any reply his friend was going to give. And ignored the incoming call when Noctis called straight back. Instead he grabbed the throw from the back of the sofa and curled up for a power nap.

He woke up shivering. It was hard to get warm these days, and the throw he had used as a blanket wasn't enough. It was a lot of effort to make himself sit up but he did it, stiff limbed and aching, to go in search of something warmer to wear and maybe a blanket to wrap himself up in. Or maybe he should just go to his actual bed? Curl up under the covers and have a duvet day? It was dark outside and a quick glance at the clock told him it was just gone midnight. He'd been home several hours now and his parents were still out. Perfect. Bed.

As he was passing the kitchen he noticed a paper bag half hidden behind the microwave. Curious, even though he knew what he'd find, he wandered over and pulled it out. Three doughnuts. Covered in sugar, with jam dripping out from the centre. Prompto felt his stomach clench painfully. God he wanted them. But they were what, three hundred calories each? At least. He glanced over his shoulder in case his parents should appear, but he was alone. Just as he had been with the cupcakes that first time.

Without thinking he scoffed the lot of them. Within seconds they were gone; he hadn't realised he could physically eat so fast. And then realisation hit him; he'd just eaten three doughnuts at once without barely bothering to chew them. Nearly a thousand calories in thirty seconds. What the hell had he been thinking?

Panic seized him and he stuffed the bag in the bin, as if that could erase the damage. But it couldn’t. He'd eaten them. His willpower was useless and he'd let himself get hungry enough that he'd done something stupid. There had to be a way to fix it, had to be a way to undo what he'd done…

Then he remembered what Ignis had told him about his medication. About how if, when he had a hangover, he threw up his pills within fifteen minutes he'd need to take more as they wouldn't have had time to take effect. Maybe the same went for food? Maybe if he was sick then it wouldn't count?

The thought calmed him a little and in a trance he made his way to the bathroom. Mechanically he knelt down in front of the toilet and willed himself to throw up. Of course nothing happened.

'Oh come on,' he told himself. What was his body thinking? It needed to get rid of the rubbish in his system.

After a few minutes of nothing happening he knew he needed to induce it. He'd heard about it. Read about it. Never dreamed in a million years he'd be doing it. But he tentatively pushed his fingers against the back of his tongue.

'Ugh!'

His gag reflex kicked in and he pulled his fingers from his mouth. He was shaking like mad, from fear or cold he wasn't sure, and he forced himself to push his fingers back into his mouth. He had to do this. Had to fix things.

Then the doorbell rang.

He froze like a deer in headlights and held his breath, hoping that whoever it was would go away. But the bell rang again, then there was a knock at the door. Prompto kept perfectly still. The lights were off; whoever it was would think nobody was home and go away.

Except they didn't. There was what sounded like a mini explosion, then footsteps through the apartment.

'Prompto? Prom? Are you here? If not then I am _really_ sorry about your door…'

Prompto gasped and fell backwards onto his butt. Noctis was here. What was Noctis doing here? He didn't have time to run; it was a tiny apartment and the only light on in the place was the bathroom. Noctis zeroed in on him immediately and froze in the doorway, looking down on him pitifully sitting in front of the toilet.

'Are you sick?' Noctis asked, then the prince went very pale. 'Oh Etro, are you _making yourself sick?_ '

'N-no. No I…I couldn't do it…'

'B-but you were _going_ to?'

'I don't know? Maybe?' Oh Etro, he really had been going to do it. Shame burned within him. He'd let things get so bad that he'd panicked and seen no way out.

'What are you doing?' Noctis asked. He took a single step into the room then fell to his knees beside Prompto. 'What kind of friend do you think I am if you think _this_ is what I want?'

'I just…wanted to be-'

'You are always good enough! You've been by my side through everything. If it hadn't been for you I'd probably have killed myself by now. I don't have many friends, Prompto, you're the one that's kept me going. You were there for me when my mum died and I thought my world was falling apart. You kept me company all those times I've been too sick to do anything but lay there, but you stayed with me so I wouldn't be lonely. That's what I want from a friend. And you don't need to starve yourself to achieve that, you just have to be you. The guy that sticks by me, the guy that takes cool photos and shares them with me. Can't you see that's what I want?'

Prompto swallowed hard, and shuffled a little closer to his friend. 'I don't know what I see anymore. I screwed everything up. I hit you, I yelled at you-'

'You're not exactly yourself at the moment, I think we can forget all of that. But you do have to do something for me. If we're going to be friends again.'

'Yeah?'

'Promise me you won't keep doing this to yourself? Promise me that you'll let me help you get better?'

'I…I promise that I'll try. Is that enough?'

Noctis breathed a sigh of relief and nodded his head. 'Yeah, that's enough. Just let me help you. Don't keep blocking me out.'

'Okay. Okay, I can do that.'

Noctis reached over and pulled him close, and there on the bathroom floor they cried into each other's shoulders and held each other tightly until the sun came up.

-

Stopping eating was the easy part, it seemed, starting again was a million times harder. He'd conditioned his mind to reject the very idea of food so the first few times Noctis tried to get him to eat he simply refused.

But Noctis was nothing if not insistent and Prompto found his best friend wouldn't push when he said o, but he kept offering light snacks throughout the day on the off chance Prompto would eat something And he tried. Simply because he wanted to be good enough for Noctis, and to do that he needed to be healthy. He was no good to his friend if he made himself ill. He understood that, but actually carrying it out was so hard.

 'You don't understand how scary it is,' Prompto said finally, looking up at Noctis across the kitchen table of the dorm room.

Noctis had cooked them a light vegetable soup. Prompto had a feeling Ignis had made it and Noctis had only heated it up, but he wasn't going to call his friend on it.

'As scared as I was having you faint in my arms? Or seeing you look like a skeleton? Or seeing you trying to make yourself throw up?' Noctis asked.

'It's a different kind of scared to that,' Prompto said. 'It's…hard to explain. You know it's irrational, but you can't help it anyway. You think everything you eat will make you fat. When I was fat as a kid I was useless, I couldn't help you at all.'

'You were my friend, that's all I ever wanted. You helped me by being someone I could depend on. Fat, thin, it doesn't matter at all, Prom. I just want you to be you.'

'But I want to be someone that can protect you. Like Gladiolus and Ignis do.'

A foot rubbed against his leg and Prompto felt himself smile.

'You always protect me and look out for me. Even if you're the one encouraging me to do crazy stuff, you're always there when things go wrong to help get our sorry butts out of the mess.'

'We did get in a lot of messes.'

'We did. But what you eat or how much your exercise doesn't change any of that. Just be happy, Prom. And come to me if you start feeling like this again. Please?'

'I will. I don't want to worry you again like that.'

'Thank you,' Noctis said.

The day they graduated Prompto's dream came true. After the main ceremony had completed the king stood up on the stage to congratulate the students. And had one more announcement.

'As you all know, we receive thousands of applications for the Kingsglaive each year, and only a very few are ever taken forward. Even fewer pass the tests and make it into the elite guard. However today, to recognise his bravery and sustained commitment to the royal family, I hereby announce the newest member of the Kingsglaive. Prompto Argentum.'

Applause rang out across the hall but Prompto couldn't hear it. He felt as if he was in another world where sound and sight had been blocked out. A hand pushed him up from his seat and he tuned to look at Noctis, who was smirking at him.

'You knew,' Prompto accused.

'Yeah. So?'

Prompto hurried up to the stage and shook hands with the familiar form of his king. He was handed a uniform by another the Kingsglaive member that had been stood next to Regis, and as he was about to leave the king stepped closer to him.

'Thank you, Prompto. For everything you've done. I feel safe trusting him to you. I know you'll look after him.'

Prompto looked out across the students, to where Noctis was sat near the back, watching him with that knowing little smile of his. Prompto beamed back. Now it was official; all his hard work had paid off. It had been a long, rocky road, but now he would be able to be with Noctis every day. He would protect his friend with his life, and be there for him every step of his journey.

'We look after each other,' he answered the king. Then hopped down the stairs and went to rejoin his best friend.


End file.
